Bakugan New Vestroia: Resistance and Espionage
by KnyferPC
Summary: Re upload of season 2 of Bakugan Leonidas's Continuation, featuring some of the older Brawlers and some new Brawlers like Jackal, Zero, Kenway, and Nefare.
1. Saving Vladitor

Author's Note: This is the beginning of S2(Or season 2) of the series. This will take place during "Bakugan: New Vestroia". I will be refering to the Bakugan power level formula here(Power Level -50) so like a lot of the other bakugan in this season, Leonidas and Vladitor's Power Levels both will be reduced to 450.

Narrator: Three years after the battle against Naga.

Zero(At one of the Dimension Controllers with Jackal): It's a year early for this, you think cousin?

Jackal: What did you expect? Monarchy does rule out everyone's decisions. King Zenoheld does have a spoiled child by the name of Prince Hydron. But at least we are ready. Hey, when we get to Vestroia, can you follow me to a nearby cave if there was one?

Zero: Sure.

Narrator: The dimension controllers soon land on vestroia, it creates a shockwave hard enough that sends every bakugan back to their ball form. Vladitor does try to resist the effects, but still went to ball form.

Vladitor(Making contact with Leonidas): Now I see why you opted to stay at earth, New Vestroia is in trouble, five of ours have been captured, and I'm next.

Narrator: After the dimension controllers were done doing their thing, Zero and Jackal went to a nearby cave. They also checked for drones to make sure they weren't watched. Fortunately for them, they weren't.

Zero: So what is this all about?

Jackal: It's about the Vestals, I wanted to discuss things here to sabatoge the dimension controllers.

Zero: So that's why we joined.

Jackal: Yes, I think the data we gave Professor Clay was a good start.

Zero: What do you mean?

Jackal: I changed the data a little bit. Made it where Clay would make a slight disruptor that could help sabatoge the Dimension controllers.

Zero: What did you change?

Jackal: One of Leonidas's Ability's data when they were up against Naga.

Zero: Are you talking about EM blaster?

Jackal: Yes, I made a small modification that instead of absorbing the controller's power to stabalize, I made it where it actually overload it, but this requires some stronger bakugan. Ones like Dragonoid and Leonidas.

Zero: We must've made a good decision then. Leonidas is at earth and may get the message. Dragonoid would most likely get out of the core as well.

Narrator: Meanwhile at earth, near the fountain where Kyle found Leonidas.

Dan(As Kyle and Marduk arrives): So, how's the fanboy hmm?

Marduk: Does he always call you that?

Kyle: What did you expect? Dan used a certain card on me before, and he's going to continue to rub it on my face.

Dan: Hey! You're not saying I cheated now, are you!?

Kyle: No, not at all, all I'm saying is you used a power swap card on me. Can we skip this now, everyone passed their evolution test. Seriously, I thought you hated tests.

Narrator: Runo, Julie, Shun, Marucho, and Marduk laughed at what Kyle just said. Dan was slightly embarrassed.

Kyle(Cheering up Dan): Don't worry, you're not alone.

Leonidas: Strange, I must be hearing things. It sounds like vladitor is trying to make contact with me.

Runo: How does a Bakugan like you hear things straight from Vestroia?

Marucho: Most likely because of his evolution.

Kyle: I'll be right back, I need to register this into my head. Marduk, you might know this better than I would.

Marduk(Following Kyle): So what is this about? Is there something going on?

Kyle: Leo, can you make out any of the words?

Leonidas: "Vestroia in trouble, five bakugans, I'm next"

Marduk: We should check it out.

Leonidas(Before opening a portal to New Vestroia): I agree.

Narrator: Marduk, Kyle, and Leonidas were immediately sucked in.

Marduk: A little warning next time!

Leonidas: What? This was your idea.

Narrator: Meanwhile, at New Vestroia, where the Resistance Base is.

Ace: A portal just opened up, it must be Leonidas's in origin.

Mira: I'm getting the motercycle ready. Baron, get me a Darkus gaunlet, Leonidas is a high value capture target of the Vexos.

Baron(tossing the gaunlet to Mira): Here.

Ace: Wait!

Mira: What?

Ace: He could be alone as well.

Mira(Handing the gaunlet to ace): You could be right, get there ASAP.

Narrator: Ace heads to the location. Meanwhile...

Kyle(With Marduk and Leonidas at New Vestroia): Didn't this place used to be greener?

Leonidas: I'm guessing so.

Marduk: Where's all the Bakugan?

Leonidas: I'm guessing gone or in their ball forms, like Vladitor.

?: Two brawlers, one Bakugan. This is already way to easy. HAHAHAHAHA.

Kyle: Huh?

Marduk: Who are you!

Shadow: How rude of me, I'm Shadow Prove, the number one Darkus brawler here, and I even tend to keep my position here.

Kyle: We can take this guy on, right Leo?

Shadow: HAHAHAHAHA, really, you think you can beat me without a gaunlet? With the bakugan I have, I can just take all your bakugan 3 times.

Marduk: I don't mean to lower the odds here, but it sounds like someone is coming in with a motercycle.

Narrator: Ace drives by and stops the motercycle.

Shadow: What is she doing here!?

Ace(Before tossing the gaunlet): Really, I don't know what's going on in your heads, but in order to brawl in New Vestroia, you need a gaunlet.

Kyle(After catching the gaunlet): This makes things easier then.

Shadow: You got lucky brawler, but that doesn't mean you won! Gaunlet, power strike!

Narrator: Kyle figures out the gaunlet right away.

Kyle: Gaunlet, power strike! Gate card set!

Shadow: Bakugan brawl, Vexos Vladitor stand!

Kyle: What!

Marduk: This can't be good.

Ace: Something is up with your heads again, Shadow would most likely suck with Vladitor.

Kyle: Alright then, Bakugan Brawl! Omega Leonidas stand!

Leonidas: Good job setting the card down first. This guy isn't going to be easy.

Shadow: Ability activate! Thousand Destroyer!

Vexos Vladitor Power level 650 Gs

Omega Leonidas's Power Level 250 Gs

Kyle: Ability activate! Omega Eraser!

Omega Leonidas's Power Level 650 Gs

Shadow: Ability activate! Midnight Slayer!

Omega Leonidas's Power Level going down.

Kyle: Grind card huh?

Ace: What are you waiting for!

Marduk: Come on, are you acting like you're rusty?

Kyle(As soon as Leonidas's power level reaches 350 Gs): Ability activate, Darkus Phaser.

Vexos Vladitor's power level at 250 Gs

Omega Leonidas's Power Level at 750 Gs

Kyle: Thats not all, Gate card open! Omega Neutralizer.

Shadow: Grr, Ability activate... huh?

Narrator: Shadow Prove's Ability card doesn't activate.

Kyle: I'm just gonna say, this is self-explanitory.

Narrator: Vladitor get hit by the attack and returns to his ball form, Leonidas follows. Instead of Vladitor returning to Shadow Prove, it went directly to Kyle. Shadow's Life force went down to zero. Kyle wins the battle.

Shadow(As he gets in his ship): You just got lucky rookie!

Ace: Well that was something.

Kyle: I know, how did Vladitor go to my hand?

Ace: Wait, you don't know why?

Kyle: No, not at all.

Ace: In order to take your opponent's bakugan here, your bakugan has to be 500 Gs or higher above the opponent's bakugan. Really, I was surprised because this was Vladitor you have taken.

Kyle: Then that must be a start. Marduk, I think you should have Vladitor, he is your partner after all.

Marduk(As he recieves Vladitor): Thank you.

Ace: So what's next.

Kyle: You and I will head to where your base of operations is at.

Marduk: What about me?

Kyle: We can't risk losing Vladitor again.

Marduk: Hold up, whoever these slavers are, I want my revenge against them as well.

Ace: Then it's settled, both of you get on the motorcycle, you are now part of the Resistance.

Narrator: Ace, Kyle, and Marduk all get on the motorcycle. Ace is driving of course. As soon as they get to the Resistance base. Kyle is greeted with an unpleasent welcome.

Baron(Rushing at Kyle): Master Kyle!

Kyle: Did he just call me...

Ace: Yes he did.

Baron: Master Kyle, am I glad to see you, I am at your service!

Kyle(As he's thinking about it): Alright, first, calm down, and tell me what is your name?

Baron: Right, I'm Baron, the Haos Brawler of the Resistance. It's strange though, why did you bring Marduk?

Kyle: Oh, don't worry, he's friendly.

Marduk: Welp at least that ended fast.

Mira: Hey Kyle and Marduk, Im Mira?

Marduk: Hey Mira, I have a question.

Mira: What is it?

Marduk: How do you guys even know who we are?

Mira: You are two of the eight main brawlers who fought against Naga's forces.

Kyle: So, where's the other six bakugan?

Ace: Five of them are bronze statues at Prince Hydron's place while one of them, I'm guessing is still in the core.

Leonidas: After all of this, I don't think Drago is staying in the core after all that's happened here.

Mira: It's a possibility.

Ace: Another portal opened up!

Mira: Alright, I'm on it.

Kyle: I'll help.

Ace: No you stay here, we dont have enough seats for you. Or are you saying that because you wanna get away from Baron?

Kyle: Of course not.

Ace: Besides, we got resistance outfits for both you and Marduk.

Narrator: Both Kyle and Marduk changed into their resistance outfits. Kyle had a similar outfit to Ace's but without the long hanging sleeves. His outfit was completely black. Marduk had an outfit with a similar pattern to Ace's, again, without the hanging sleeves, but he used a long sleeved overcoat similar to what his last outfit was, with a hoodie. His outfit was grey instead of purple. And his hair was flattened with one hair tie rather than the multiple hair ties he had previously. Similar to what some of the colonial british looked like in the 1700s besides the hair color.

Ace: Marduk, whats with the hoodie on?

Marduk(As he pulled his hood down): I don't know, you tell me?

Kyle: I don't think that looks bad, I'd give it a ten on identity conceal.

Ace: For some reason, Kyle seems to have a good point.

Narrator: Dan, Marucho, and Mira enter the base.

Marduk: Here we go again.

Baron(Rushing after Dan): Master Dan!

Ace: How do you think this would go?

Kyle: I think we'll be talking outside if it escalates.

Ace: Heh, that would be nice, wouldn't it.

Kyle: And to think I looked up to Dan.

Marduk: Okay, you have a point, but that's a bit far.

Ace: I'd hate to admit that I agree with Marduk. He did teach you the basics of brawling.

Kyle: Alright quiet everyone, we they're coming.

Dan: You guys are here too!?

Marduk: Yes we beat you to it. Any news from Drago yet?

Drago: Long time no seen Leonidas.

Leonidas: Same with you Drago. We brought a surprise for you.

Drago: Yes I heard, you two managed to liberate Vladitor from the Vexos.

Vladitor: Not much of a surprise now is it.

Marucho: Why would the Vestals invade Vestroia in the first place?

Narrator: Kyle catches on to the term as it was said in the letter at the West residence.

Kyle: Espionage maybe?

Dan: Hold up! How would espionage play into this if all we heard about were Vestals!

Marduk(Pulling out a letter): Sadly, it would be my fault here.

Dan(Taking the letter): So, Pritchard and Brice were behind this?

Kyle: Thats what I think.

Marucho: Didn't they have bakugan?

Mira: Yes, currently, two people claimed them though. Jackal and Zero. These guys aren't your typical Vexos however.

Ace: The thing that makes them dangerous to us is not the fact that they are in it for power. These guys are open-minded toward the other Vexos. They even allow lower ranked Vexos to stand up at their level rather than bow down.

Mira: Jackal even raised up my father instead of letting him bow down. He does take the bowing down thing as a sign of weakness.

Ace: I guess thats what makes them two Prince Hydron's least favorite.

Mira: They are two of King Zenoheld's favorites though.

Kyle: Whatever those two are up to we can put a stop to them as well.

End: Chapter 1 


	2. Mechanical Nightmare

Author's note: This will take place while Dan was attacked by Gus Grit.

Kyle: Has anyone seen Dan lately?

Ace: No, but why would you care?

Mira: Wait, didn't we told Dan to stay?

Marduk: Well this isn't good!

Kyle: I'll go after him. Marduk, come with me just incase.

Marduk: Alright.

Leonidas: You know those two are still going after us right?

Kyle: Yes, and thats why I'm getting back up from Marduk.

Vladitor: I see, you have a point.

Narrator: Kyle and Marduk went with their Guardian Bakugan to help Dan and Drago. They have found them after 4 minutes of searching.

Kyle: There he is

Marduk: We gotta help them.

?1: It surprises me how you learn so fast.

?2: What should we do Jackal?

Jackal: Why do you ask such a question Zero. It's already obvious, we brawl.

Zero: You might have the right idea.

Kyle and Marduk: You?!

Narrator: Both of the Vexos are Pyrus Brawlers with their bakugan having a similar color tone to Helios's. Jackal, the one with Excalibur, wears a cap that looks like something designed on earth and a red tightened overcoat with a pocket holster for quicker ability card decisions. He also wears sunglasses with a device attached to the left glass. Zero was the more Vexos looking brawler wearing something similar to what Spectra wears, but he also wears a red fedora.

Jackal: Lets just get to the point.

Jackal, Zero, Kyle, and Marduk: Gaunlet, Power strike!

Marduk: Gate Card set!

Jackal: Bakugan Brawl! Vexos Excalibur stand!

Zero: Bakugan Brawl! Vexos Dracoid stand!

Kyle: Bakugan Brawl! Omega Leonidas stand!

Marduk: Bakugan Brawl! Legionare Vladitor stand!

Excalibur's Power level 600 Gs

Dracoid's Power Level 600 Gs

Leonidas's Power level 450 Gs

Vladitor's Power Level 450 Gs

Kyle: Well they seem stronger.

Marduk: Lets not dissappoint then. Gate Card open Attribute Reversal!

Jackal: Ability activate, Gate Breaker!

Narrator: The gate card was destroyed.

Marduk: What!

Kyle: Triple ability activate! Alpha Eradicator(+400), Plus Omega Eraser, Plus Rail Projector(X2 on Projectile Abilities)

Leonidas's Power Level at 2050 Gs

Marduk: Triple ability activate! Thousand Destroyer(+200), Plus Energy Charger(+400), Plus(as Vladitor aimed the attack at Rail Projector [x2]) Darkus Projector!(+200 Gs)

Vladitor's Power Level at 2050 Gs

Jackal: Triple ability activate! Arc Shield(+300), plus Plasma Charge(+300), Plus Flash Break!(+300 and -100 on each Darkus ability)

Excalibur's Power level at 1500 Gs

Leonidas's Power level at 1750 Gs

Vladitor's Power Level at 1750 Gs

Zero: Consecutive ability activate! Plasma Expeller!(+600 on both Excalibur and Dracoid)

Excalibur's Power Level at 2100 Gs

Dracoid's Power Level at 1200 Gs

Combined Power Levels:

Leonidas and Vladitor 3500 Gs

Excalibur and Dracoid 3300 Gs

Narrator: The two Vexos members didn't make it there. The winning round goes to Marduk and Kyle.

Jackal and Zero's Life force at 80%

Jackal: Hmm not bad for Naga's opponents.

Zero: You know, you win this next round, we may consider you both to be invited to Alpha City.

Jackal: We have such a surprise waiting for you. I promise you both won't be dissappointed.

Kyle: I bet thats a trap!

Jackal: No no, I will even tell the guards to let you in. I'll even shoot this at one of the guards if the insist on attacking you.

Narrator: Jackal hold a tranqualizer pistol in his right hand. Then he reconceals it.

Jackal: Besides, if I did want you out of the way, I would've simply shot you both with the darts without announcing my presence. How about this. Doom Ability activate! Elimination!

Narrator: Both Marduk's and Zero's Life force went straight to 0

Kyle: What!

Jackal: Just you and me "Brawler." Gate Card set!

Narrator: Meanwhile at the resistance base.

Baron(Looking at the metallic Bakugan that Jackal is holding behind his back): Are you even seeing this?!

Mira: Doom class Mechanical Bakugan, this can't be good.

Jackal: Bakugan brawl! Romulus stand!

Narrator: A metallic bakugan resembling Leonidas himself appears as the dark flames around him fade. It's wings have metal rods where they fold. It's talons seem sharper than a katana, It's teeth are also made of metal rods, the metal plates on it's torso seem like they can open up, and the end of the tail is heavy enough to knock even the heaviest bakugan down.

Romulus's Power Level at 700 Gs

Kyle: Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!

Kyle: Ability activate! Omega Eraser!

Jackal: Ability activate! Fusion Blaster!(+800)

Leonidas's Power level at 850 Gs

Romulus's Power Level at 1500 Gs

Jackal: Checkmate.

Kyle: Leo!

Leonidas: No, I will NOT lose to some machinery!

Leonidas's Power Level starts to rise.

Narrator: Dark aura starts to glow around Leonidas.

Zero: This cannot be good.

Narrator: Meanwhile at the resistance base.

Ace: No way!

Mira: What's going on?

Marucho: Leo is evolving.

Narrator: At Professor Clay's lab.

Prof. Clay: Some of Romulus's parts are already damaged, what is going on!

Guard: I think you should see this.

Narrator: The guard hands to Professor Clay a device that is recording the battle.

Prof. Clay: There goes my promotion.

Guard: That's if those two get the brunt. Prince Hydron will most likely demote them before they get a chance to promote you.

Narrator: Spectra enters the lab.

Spectra: Don't worry, you will get promoted father.

Prof. Clay: How Keith?

Spectra: Their back up plan isn't in effect yet. Their next plan will be at Alpha city.

Prof. Clay: I hope you are right.

Narrator: Back to the battle between Kyle and Jackal.

Gaunlet: Evolution registered, Cross Leonidas's new base Power level at 700 Gs Power Level currently at 1200 Gs

Leonidas: Now!

Kyle: Ability activate! X Eradicator!(+700)

Narrator: Leonidas's wings glow to charge the shot. He then blasts at Romulus in a similar fashion as Leonidas attacks with Alpha blaster. Romulus took severe damage to the chest and returned to his ball form.

Jackal's Life force at 0%, Winner: Kyle and Marduk.

Narrator: Jackal and Zero got on their ships which were rather small compared to the other Vexos ships. Dan and Shun came right after as they heard all the fighting when they were done with Gus.

Shun: Am I too late?

Cross Leonidas: What do you think?

Dan: No way! He evolved?

Narrator: Leonidas now spins like Neo Dragonoid, but his ball form still looks similar to his Omega form besides a few features as his ring now looks like gold rather than silver.

Kyle: I guess this is our first victory against the Vexos mercenaries.

Shun: Are you talking about Zero and Jackal.

Kyle: Yes, he did give us these invitations however.

Dan: Can I see.

Marduk: No Dan, these ones are barcoded for our names only.

Shun: Something tells me they dragged themselves into this and are trying to get out.

Dan: Or a trap.

Kyle: There's only one way to find out then.

Narrator: The four brawlers returned to the resistance base. And exchanged a few words before getting ready to set for Alpha City.

Mira: It's best they go in through invitation first then. If these guys are from Earth, they might've been trying to drag themselves out secretly.

Shun: If Leonidas evolved, he's already the strongest here right now, so I'm sure they can handle themselves.

Ace: Kyle can enter as a competitor as well to overload the Dimension Controller's system.

Marduk: Then it's settled, 5 out of 8 if Kyle approves it.

Kyle: I'll do it.

Dan: Alright then, next stop Alpha city!

Meanwhile: At Professor Clay's Lab.

Jackal: Welp, seems like you are promoted to Master Professor Clay.

Prof. Clay: I thought I had the promotion already.

Jackal: I know, but now you can go for any supplies now without anyone's consent.

Prof. Clay: This will help me then.

Jackal: I'm sure it would.

End: Chapter 2 


	3. A Hasty Invitation

Reader's Suggestion: "Incineroar" is currently making a Bakugan AU that has catched my eye. When he's done with his fanfiction, I would like you to go check it out, but please, don't bug him while he's doing his thing. He's not doing it one at a time like I am. So be patient with him.

Author's note: This will be at Alpha City while the resistance members are finding a way in.

Narrator: While the others were looking for a way in, Kyle and Marduk were going through the front gate with Jackal's invitations.

Kyle: So this is Alpha City.

Marduk: Seems pretty nice.

Guard: Halt!

Kyle: We have invitations.

Guard: It doesn't matter, you are wanted for ties to the Resistance.

Jackal(With Zero): Excuse me.

Guard: Jackal, forgive me, I'm doing my job here.

Jackal: And what is your job lieutenant.

Guard: Right now, I'm supposed to guard the front gate.

Jackal: Do invitations like those look fake or expired?

Guard: No they don't.

Jackal: Did you even check them?

Guard: Yes sir.

Jackal: Can I check the scanner's records.

Guard(Handing the scanner over): Yes sir.

Jackal(Looking through the records): The scanner's last record was dated for last month, I'm sure I wouldn't live that long without food or water.

Guard: Two-one! need-

Narrator: Jackal shoots the guard with the air pistol before he gave out the order. The dart has left the guard unconsious.

Jackal(As he picked up the communicator): Two-one, send a replacement and make sure this "lieutenant" is striped off his rank.

Marduk: I guess you were right.

Jackal: Kyle, I'll escort you. Cousin, escort Marduk

Zero: Yes cousin.

Narrator: Jackal and Kyle are going toward the cafe while Zero and Marduk were going to a different area.

Kyle: So what's the occasion.

Jackal: None at all, I just needed a place to talk where the guards would least expect it.

Kyle: What do you mean?

Jackal: Look, when you guys were inferring that we were Pritchard and Brice, you were actually correct.

Kyle: What?

Jackal: Look, Brice has been talking to me about Bakugan like Dharak and even a very powerful bakugan, he says that the vestals has found his location.

Leonidas: That name sounds very familiar.

Jackal: I'd figure that Leo, he was one of the first Bakugans created by Code Eve. Just like Drago and, well Vladitor.

Kyle and Leonidas: What!

Kyle: So hold on, what about Leo, how would he be involved in this.

Jackal: Naga's plan was to revive Vladitor, but Vladitor suggested some backup from another "white one"

Kyle: So who is this white one?

Jackal: The bakugan is known as Shadernoid, the one that was created, but it had to first result of Leo being revived.

Leonidas: So are you saying I created Shadernoid?

Jackal: Yes, which explains why with all of those bakugan's powers, you were only 390 Gs when you went to earth, but I'm gonna say right now, this "powerful Bakugan" is Shadernoid. as we speak, Shadernoid is planning with Dharak to eraticate both you and Drago.

Kyle: So, we know we have to prepare for this guy, but right now, what about the dimension controller. Is there a way we can disable it.

Jackal: Yes, you actually have to overload it. Infact, that was my plan as well with the mechanical Bakugan.

Kyle: Really?

Jackal: Yes.

Narrator: Back at Vexos HQ.

Link: Traitor!

Spectra: So he manipulated my father this whole time!

Shadow: I think it's best we contact Zero about this treasonist.

Mylene: What are you even thinking? Zero is his cousin. If we contact him, he will cover Jackal.

Narrator: At Jackal's private arena.

Marduk: What is this place Brice?

Zero: This is Pritchard's private arena. I am going to ask you one thing though.

Marduk: What is it?

Zero: I need you to battle me here.

Marduk: What, why?

Zero: I wonder if Vladitor would evolve the same way Leonidas has.

Vladitor: Our first evolutions were different from eachother's.

Zero: Not quite.

Vladitor: What do you mean?

Zero: Both of you evolved to Battle Axe Vladitor and Omega Leonidas by absorbing power. I just wonder if this time, you will evolve the way those five statues did.

Vladitor: I see.

Marduk: Are you talking about the other five bakugan that occompanies the Brawlers.

Zero: Yes. So what's it gonna be?

Marduk: Gaunlet! Power strike!

Zero: Alrighty then, Gaunlet! Power strike!

Narrator: Meanwhile, Kyle walks with Pritchard a.k.a. Jackal to the Resistance.

Dan: Kyle! What are you doing siding with him!

Narrator: Jackal tosses the phone containing the data he had to Mira.

Mira: Hold on, this isn't the same data recorded, it's almost like it was manipulated or tampered.

Kyle: Because he tampered with it.

Dan: How would you know!

Jackal: Because I told him and shown him a every detail. Romulus and Cronos aren't weapons, but tools.

Ace(As he grabs the phone): Hold on, this was all pre-planned before the dimension controllers hit the ground. It's meant to harm the Dimension controllers.

Shun: Kyle have you managed to find out his identity?

Kyle: Yes, he's Pritchard, and Zero is Brice.

Jackal: Anyways, it's time we get to the Battle Arena.

Spectra: Not so fast Pritchard.

Jackal(As he notices he's caught): What the.

Ace: I guess now we have every reason to trust him.

Spectra: I heard you rigged both Project Romulus and Project Cronos.

Jackal: You are ruining lives KayC.

Spectra: Welp, I guess I should expect so much from a person who wants other's up to his level. Well, I'll be up to your level, just to make you bow down and make you plead.

Helios: Spectra, I have no remorse for liars, lets take his bakugan.

Jackal: Gaunlet! Power strike!

Dan and the others: Gaunlet! Power strike!

Spectra: Hehehe.

Jackal: What is so funny?

Narrator: Behind Spectra was Shadow, Mylene, Volt, Link, and Gus.

The six Vexos champions: Gaunlet, Power strike!

Narrator: Meanwhile.

Zero: Bakugan Brawl! Cronos stand!

Marduk: Bakugan Brawl! Legionare Vladitor stand!

Cronos's Power level at 600 Gs

Vladitor's Power level at 450 Gs

Zero: Better go for that doom ability! Triple ability activate! Kinetic destroyer(+400), plus thrust breaker(+400), plus Sound Breaker!(x2)

Marduk: Doom ability...

Narrator: Vladitor blocks the attack with his tower shield, but the shield is starting to crack.

Vladitor: What are you waiting for!

Marduk: I can't do it.

Zero: What machinery would care if you can't do it! Hey, if this was Helios, a living bakugan, he would just rip Vladitor piece by piece, and he would just stomp on you like you were some useless piece of carbon.

Narrator: After Zero says his fighting words, Marduk seemed quick to change his decision.

Marduk: Doom ability activate! Evo destructor.

Narrator: Vladitor starts draining power from Cronos and evolves with the same aura Leonidas had. His armor looked rather similar to robotalian's except he didn't have the weapons on the chest. His shield seems to glow like it had some energy around it to absorb damage, and his sword has some arc rings around it, kinda looking like it could shoot a straight bolt at another object or bakugan.

Gaunlet: Evolution registered. Arcblade Vladitor's new base power level 700 Gs, current power level 2450 Gs.

Marduk: Ability activate! Arc Breaker!(+600 Gs)

Narrator: Cronos took the hit to the head. It's head was quickly knocked off. The mechanical bakugan hit the ground hard, but didn't go to it's ball form even after vladitor went into his. This implys that Cronos was destroyed. Zero, however is gonna have a bad time.

Marduk: Get over here you jerk!

Narrator: Marduk grabs Zero.

Zero: Do it, I dare you!

Narrator: Marduk throws Zero through the window straight into the area where the 6v6 was going to happen.

Jackal: Brice?

Narrator: Marduk notices Jackal was on the Resistance's side, he throws Zero stright at Jackal and gets to the Resistance's side.

Jackal: Ugh, what was that for?

Marduk: You better control your cousin!

Spectra: Eight against six? We are going guys.

Gaunlet: Team Vexos forfeits the match.

Kyle: Is Brice alright?

Ace: Yes, just passed out.

Pritchard(Handing the portable cart and a map to Mira): Get Brice back to base, follow this route to the exit and you'll get out of alpha city safely. Also, to make things faster, make sure you let the robot cab driver scan the barcode.

Mira: Alright.

Narrator: Mira heads straight to base with Brice.

Jackal: So, Marduk, I'm guessing Brice was taunting you.

Marduk(Calmed down now): Yeah, it happened in the process of evolving Vladitor.

Dan: Sweet, just the help we need!

Leonidas: So did he plead for mercy Vladitor?

Vladitor: No, he told Marduk to "do it"

Shun: You were one of the people helping Kyle and Marduk I'm guessing right.

Pritchard: Yes, uh...

Shun: Shun.

Pritchard: Shun. Nice to meet you.

Excalibur: So, now we have 10 here, that means we are in the advantage here.

Drago: This makes it easier to free the other Bakugan.

Ace: Pritchard, I wonder, what other information do you have.

Pritchard: Project Maxus, which is gonna take longer to start now. There's four subjects: Helios, Dragonoid, Leonidas, and Vladitor.

Kyle: Lets shut down Alpha City first then we'll worry about that.

Pritchard: How about the three citys, then we will worry about it. We have more than enough time.

Kyle: Alright.

End: Chapter 3

End: Zero and Jackal(Due to a few privacy issues) 


	4. Alpha City Chaos

Author's note: I guess I'll be using WordPad from now on. Sorry if I haven't used it earlier. I have stuff for gaming on my computer and I'm already getting a little lag here so I'm going to find a flash drive here for my content. I still have the stories on my computer as well, just incase had a "slight" hiccup. Anyways, on to chapter... Okay I think I lost count, you'll know what chapter it is. Anyways, one detail I'll explain is that SS means Space Ship.

Narrator: Marucho has just finished his route on a "not so good" note. The resistance and one of their new members are on their way to the tournament.

Pritchard: Are you alright Marucho?

Marucho: Yes, I just didn't do so well back there.

Narrator: Marucho looks at Pritchard as he was still in his Vexos uniform.

Marucho: What! Jackal!?

Kyle: Chill out, Pritchard is on our side now.

Pritchard: Can you stand up for me so we can shake hands.

Marucho: Alright. Nice to meet you for the first time Pritchard.

Narrator: Pritchard and Marucho shake hands.

Pritchard: Same here. I heard my cousin was an aquaintence of yours?

Marucho: Yes, he actually needed help with some kind of project which I gave him supplies for.

Dan: Hold on! What kind?!

Pritchard: Copper rods. A good conductor of electricity. Also a good sabatoger for the Dimension Controller here.

Shun: So where did you learn about all of this?

Pritchard: The copper part was from electric shop class. The Dimension controller part was from my little eavesdrop with Mira's father.

Marduk: Professor Clay?

Pritchard: Hey Marduk, Kyle, I got a few gifts for you.

Narrator: Pritchard gives a dust mask to Marduk and his cap and scarf to Kyle.

Shun: Are you trying to mock me?

Pritchard: No, not at all.

Kyle: So what am I supposed to do with the scarf?

Pritchard: Wrap it around your mouth, dont worry, this came out of my bag, so you don't have to worry about any germs.

Marucho: Well technically, when you touch the scarf...

Pritchard(Interupting Marucho): Well technically, people just don't wanna hear it, especially in situations like this.

Marucho: Oh right, sorry.

Pritchard: I added you both in and the crowd, regardless of the rules here, wanted to see you both in action.

Kyle: And who are we up against.

Pritchard: Fortunately for us, you two are facing eachother.

Kyle and Marduk: What!?

Pritchard: They wanted to see both Leonidas and Vladitor facing eachother in their second evolutions. Here are a few Bakutraps to spice things up though.

Narrator: Kyle got Darkus Tarantulax while Marduk got Darkus Lacobrava.(Credits: wiki/Bakugan:_New_Vestroia_(video_game) )

Leonidas: It's a shame Bakutraps don't talk.

Tarantulax: I know, such a shame.

Narrator: Everyone got surprised while Dan overacted.

Dan: What! No way, can I have one too?

Pritchard: Ask Mira or Brice, I'm actually all out of Bakutraps now.

Dan: They are at base right now, you seen them going back, didn't you?

Pritchard: My point exactly.

Ace: Foreign Vexos members only were given two choices for Bakutraps each.

Pritchard: Let's drop the "foreign Vexos" conversation k?

Ace: Alright, if you say so.

Narrator: Marduk and Kyle get ready to face eachother, meanwhile, Pritchard went to the Dimension controller's power center with rubber gloves on. Pritchard begins the sabatoge process.

Tournament Host: Ladies and Gentleman! The battle you all have been waiting years for has finally came! On your left, Earth's champion brawler. He may seem like a newbie compared to the other competitors here, but don't underestimate him like Jackal did, even Project Romulus wasn't enough to pin this one down. I present to you, Kyle Sheida and his partner, Leonidas!

Crowd: Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo!

Tournament Host: And on our right! His greatest rival. The one who sent him straight to the doom dimension once, and lost from that mistake he made there. The one looking for redemption. No we are not talking about Masquerade. That guy was nothing compared to what we have here. Marduk Gure

Crowd: Boooooooooooo!

Tournament Host: Now now, give these brawlers some respect, because this isn't Omega Leonidas vs Battle Axe Vladitor, you instead will get a glance at their new evolutions. Who knows, this could be an even match here.

Crowd: Boooooooo!

Kid 1: Find someone on Leo's level!

Kyle(Replying to the crowd): I'm sorry, this is the best match with Leo you will have.

Kid 2: Strange, why is Kyle going against the crowd here.

Kid 3: Haven't any of you heard about rumors with Kyle and Marduk being friends?

Marduk and Kyle: Gauntlet, Power strike!

Narrator: Back at the power center.

Mira: Kyle and Marduk are starting, how many power riggers have you put in place?

Pritchard: About 40.

Mira: Really!

Pritchard: Well I'm working with one hand here. After all, I don't wanna finish here with my heart bursted.

Mira: You're done Pritchard, besides I wasn't saying you were slow, that was actually pretty fast.

Guards:Hold it right there.

Mira: Pritchard what's going on?

Narrator: Pritchard also set a bomb before the sabatoge, just incase. Currently, the guards are pointing Vestal-made rifles at him.

Pritchard: What's the matter officers, I'm just doing diagnostics on the machinery here, I have a license for this.

Guard 1: Well, it's just been revoked.

Pritchard: Pardon?

Guard 1: You are wanted for unprovoked assault and slander of a Lieutenant, sabatoge of Project Romulus and Project Cronos, sabatoge of the Dimension Controller, and treason against the Vexos crown.

Pritchard: So if I'm wanted for treason, why is your safety on?

Guard 1: Don't you get smart with me!

Guard 2: Uh, sir, why is that device timing down?

Guard 1: Tell us, and we will spare your life, traitor.

Pritchard: It's an "exploding ball" timer.

Guard 1: Was that a pun?

Pritchard: One that has to do with Bakugan, yes.

Guard 1: Cuff him.

Guard 2: On it.

Pritchard: Good luck with the chase.

Narrator: The bomb detonated. Pritchard quickly jumped into the bushes below cushioning his fall, then he makes for the Taxi to set destination for the airport.

Guard 1: Calling all units, we got a suspect resisting arrest.

Lieutenant: I'll deal with him.

Narrator: The Vexos Guard start chasing after Pritchard's location. Meanwhile, at the tournament.

Kyle: Bakugan Brawl, Cross Leonidas stand.

Marduk: Bakugan brawl! Arc Blade Vladitor stand.

Both bakugan's power levels at 700 Gs

Kyle: Ability activate! Omega Eraser!

Marduk: Ability activate! Arc Blaster!(+200, -200 on opponent)

+Leonidas's power level at 900Gs

-Vladitor's power level at 900Gs

Kyle: Triple ability activate! Alpha Blaster, Proton enhancer, plus Cross Eradicator!

Marduk: Triple ability activate! Dark sphere impact, Thousand Destroyer, plus Arc Destructor!

Leonidas's Power Level at 1900 Gs

Vladitor's Power Level at 1900 Gs

Kyle: Rise, Bakutrap Tarantulax!

Marduk: Rise, Bakutrap Lacobrava!

Host: This is strange, did Jackal lose two of his Bakutraps?

Narrator: The crowd was in panic. Meanwhile at the Taxi Pritchard is in.

Pritchard: Come on.

Radio: Units, theres riots at the tournament. Some of you fall back to control them.

Pritchard: Now it's a matter of time.

Narrator: Pritchard is at his destination.

Pritchard(As he gets on his ship): Alright lets see what we can do.

SS Black Flag's AI System: Welcome Pritchard.

Pritchard: J4, switch to manual mode.

AI: Switching to manual.

Narrator: Pritchard lifts off. He then goes through the second hole one of the bakugans caused in the arena. This was Pritchard's way out and to the Resistance's base. Of course, things didn't go as expected, the DImension controller was destroyed as he got out.

Pritchard: Hmm, thats a nice shift in air.

AI: Warning, dimension controller collapsed.

Pritchard: Well this isn't good for me either.

Narrator: The ground was shaking at alpha city.

Kyle: What's going on!

Mira(Contacting Kyle): It seems like Pritchard sabatoged the dimension controller.

Kyle: How did you know?

Mira: He contacted me, here I'll get him to contact you.

Pritchard: Hello.

Kyle: Where are you right now?

Narrator: Now going into Pritchard's POV

Pritchard: It seem like I'm close to resistance base, I'm going to check on Brice and...

Narrator: Pritchard notices a Ravonoid tailing his ship and getting ready to attack.

Kyle: and what?

Pritchard: I'll contact you later Kyle, I gotta shake some bird off me.

Kyle: Wait what?

Narrator: Pritchard hangs up on Kyle to get full focus on the situation.

Pritchard: J4, what nonlethals do we have?

AI: None at all.

Pritchard: J4 activate auto pilot.

AI: Autopilot activated.

Pritchard(putting Excalibur in the deployment slot): Excalibur, you gotta talk to Ravenoid.

Excalibur: On it.

Pritchard: J4, deploy custom projectile.

Narrator: The ship deployed Excalibur, Excalibur then quickly got out of his ball form with BakuGear that allows him to fly.

Excalibur: Ravenoid, wait!

Ravenoid: Excalibur, what are you doing?

Excalibur: That isn't a Vexos ship, Pritchard was running away from the Vexos, not the Bakugan.

Ravenoid: Then why is he running from me.

Excalibur: Because if you attack his ship, it will blow up taking him with it.

Ravenoid: i guess that makes sense, where is he going then?

Excalibur: He's meeting up with his cousin at the resistance base.

Ravenoid: I'll leave then.

Excalibur: Follow us just incase, the dimension controllers are not limited to one area of range.

Narrator: They land near the resistance base. Meanwhile, back at Alpha City, where the Vestals are in panic and where all the Bakugan are getting out of their ball forms.

Leonidas: I guess he hit this place hard.

Kyle: I know right!

Marduk: The arena! It's collapsing!

Leonidas: On it!

Narrator: Leonidas flies up to the roof to slow it down from collapsing upon the arena.

Kid(stuck in part of the debree): Help!

Marduk: Vladitor! get me there now!

Narrator: Vladitor helped Marduk to the trapped kid.

Marduk(as he got the debree off the kid): I got you. Can you move?

Kid: Yes I think I can.

Narrator: The kid collapsed.

Marduk(getting the kid up): Don't mention any of this to the Vexos, alright?

Kid: Thank you.

Narrator: Marduk carried the kid to his parents while Kyle helps evacuate any remaining Vestals. Then suddenly, Leonidas gave out. This caught the attention of the other Resistance members.

Dan: Kyle!

Narrator: The resistance members went to the arena where Kyle and Marduk fought eachother. Ingram, Drago, and Percival started going through the rubble finding Vladitor, Leonidas, Kyle, and Marduk. Marduk came back after hearing the collapsing arena.

Marduk: What's going on?

Ace: The others are still under that rubble, the bakutraps managed to get out in time, but we still have no news from the others.

Vladitor(As he manages to get out from the rubble): Thank you Drago.

Drago: There's no time right now, Leonidas and Kyle are still stuck in there.

Percival: I found Leo!

Vladitor: On it!

Narrator: Vladitor helps the other bakugan get the rubble off Leonidas.

Vladitor: Leo, are you alright.

Leonidas: Yes.

Vladitor: Can you help us find Kyle here.

Leonidas: Don't worry. He's safe here.

Narrator: Kyle was under one of Leonidas's talons this entire time.

Dan: Dang Kyle, you really had me worried there. 

Kyle: I thought I was done there for a second.

Shun: I guess it's time we returned to base.

Narrator: The resistance members returned their base.

Mira: Welcome back guys.

Dan: It's nice to be back!

Shun: Hey, where's Pritchard.

Mira: Right now, he's sitting with Brice in the medical room.

Kyle: Should I go talk to him.

Mira: Yes, but he asks that Marduk stays out of there for the rest of the night.

Marduk: What does this have to do with me?

Kyle: You threw Brice out of the window, remember?

Mira: He's still angry at you Marduk.

Kyle: I'll talk to him.

Narrator: Kyle walks into the room where Brice is hospitalized.

Kyle: I'm sorry about what happened.

Pritchard: It's alright. She's saying that Brice is alright. I talked to him for a lil bit when he woke up, the allowed him to rest a lil more.

Kyle: So Pritchard I have a question.

Pritchard: What is it?

Kyle: Do you think we should have Brice go back to Earth.

Pritchard: Yes, but he doesn't want to do so until the Vexos are off this planet.

Leonidas: What about Marduk?

Pritchard: Out.

Excalibur: This didn't end well.

Kyle: What did I do?

Pritchard: I SAID OUT!

Narrator: Kyle went out of the room with Leonidas and Kyle slammed the door behind them.

Mira: What happened?

Kyle: Leonidas, thats what happened.

Leonidas: I said the wrong name.

Drago: I know you aren't used to any of us Leonidas, but you got to think about these things before saying them out loud.

Leonidas: So what now, he's pretty angry at me.

Drago: He'll come back to us, most likely tomorrow.

End: Chapter 4

End: Alpha City Dimension Controller.


	5. Attack on MAXUS

Author's Note: Like I said, I'm going to use a new format here for the flashbacks. Anyways, enjoy.

 _Mira: Pritchard, this isn't you._

 _Pritchard: I'm sorry, I'm going with them._

 _Mira: Pritchard, you were a Brawler, from Earth. Ones who fought against Naga's forces._

 _Pritchard: Maybe that's irrelevant in my mind._

 _Mira: Wait!_

Narrator: Pritchard wakes up with eyes wide open, but he didn't make any noise. He is shaking a little bit however, he notices the Resistance uniform right by him, it somehow looks similar to Dan's. He put it on and joins the other members for breakfast.

Brice: Welp, he's awake.

Pritchard: Yep, and I look ugly in this thing.

Ace(Just to mess with him): Well sorry, we must be out of the other uniforms for your color.

Pritchard: Oh well, I suppose you don't got anything that doesn't make me look like Dan.

Dan: What did you just say!

Pritchard(Sarcastically): I said you look nice.

Narrator: Dan does not register the sarcasm.

Dan: Oh thanks.

Narrator: Brice covered his laugh as he just couldn't believe what he just heard.

Mira: You have breakfast waiting for you Pritchard.

Brice(Noticing what Pritchard has): Hold on, you guys didn't tell me you had coffee.

Ace: You never asked.

Pritchard(Countering Ace's point): Neither did I. Brice, can I have your cup for a sec.

Brice: Sure.

Narrator: Pritchard poured some of his coffee into Brice's cup, then gives it to him. Brice drinks his. Everyone ate breakfast, but the only leftover was Pritchard's coffee.

Ace: You drinking that?

Pritchard: Oh, yes.

Narrator: Shun notices Pritchard is shaking a little bit.

Shun: Pritchard, are you alright, you seem to be shaking.

Pritchard: No, I'm just cold.

Ace: It's 80 degrees here, how can you, especially when you're used to the cold, be cold here?

Kyle: I think there's something else, maybe Brice might know about it.

Narrator: Pritchard is now thinking of taking back his comment about Dan.

Brice: I wonder if it's about last month, are you having bad dreams about that.

Pritchard(Nervously): No, not at all.

Mira: It's alright, I forgive you.

Narrator: Pritchard's head quickly moves back as he knows he's caught.

Marduk: Yep, that's what it is. It's about Mira.

Pritchard: Fine, I'll admit, I just don't want to hurt Mira again.

Brice: So have you made up your decision yet?

Pritchard: Yes, I'll be flying to Beta City to get a view of some ways to enter.

Brice: Can I come with you.

Pritchard: No Brice, I'm doing this alone.

Narrator: Pritchard get's on his ship getting ready to set off for Beta City.

Kyle: Wish you luck Pritchard.

Brice: Be safe.

Pritchard: Will do, I'll call you within the next half hour when I'm there.

Narrator: Pritchard takes off. 20 minutes later however.

AI: Enemy missile detected.

Pritchard: J4, deploy flares.

J4: Deploying flares. Warning, Missile evaded flares.

Excalibur: This doesnt seem like a missile.

Pritchard: HOLD ON!

Narrator: HIs ship was shot by what seems to be Vulcan's attack.

Pritchard(Putting on the parachute): J4, eject.

Narrator: Pritchard and his partner, Excalibur was ejected out, Pritchard deployed his Parachute close to ground. He landed safely although his landing was botched.

Pritchard(As he got up): For crying out loud, that wasn't Vestal weaponry in origin.

Gus: We didn't say we were done with you.

Narrator: Spectra and Gus with their guardian bakugan Helios and Vulcan, already deployed, were waiting for Pritchard's next move.

Pritchard: Heh, you are sure relentless KayC.

Spectra: Either give up, or do it the hard way.

Pritchard: You know, if it's the same with you, Gaunlet! Power strike! Bakugans Brawl! Excalibur and Romulus stand!

 **Excalibur and Romulus's Power level at 1300 Gs**

 **Viper Helios and Premo Vulcan's Power level at 1300 Gs**

Narrator: Considering Vulcan has used one of his attacks on Pritchard's ship, the bakugan has gained 200 Gs.

Spectra: Double ability activate! Burst core plus Nova Defenser

Gus: Double ability activate! Titan knuckle, plus Screw Jolt!

 **Excalibur and Romulus's Power level at 700Gs**

 **Helios and Vulcan's Power level at 2100Gs**

Pritchard: Quad ability activate.

Narrator: None of his abilities are working.

Pritchard: Oh I see, you always were good at that KayC.

Narrator: Romulus was destroyed while Excaliber was captured. Pritchard dissappeared off the map, meanwhile at base.

Brice: Guys we got a problem.

Mira: What's going on?

Brice: Pritchard isn't responding.

Ace: Could you find his last location.

Brice: Yes, he's was just ten minutes from Beta City, I'll get us zoomed in here.

Narrator: Brice, they noticed the battle there.

Brice: Marduk.

Marduk: Yes.

Brice: Get the others here ASAP.

Narrator: Everyone came except Kyle.

Brice: Where's Kyle, he's our best shot at winning here.

Marduk: I looked everywhere, he's not here.

Dracoid: This isn't good. Drago, where do you think they went for.

Drago: Beta city.

Dan: Hold up! So he's going there alone?!

Ace: You can't be serious.

Mira: I'm going after him.

Shun: Same here

Marucho: He's out best shot so we have to get there before he meets the same fate as Pritchard does.

Marduk: If thats the case, I'm going too.

Ace: No you're not.

Marduk: Come on, if it's not for Leo and Kyle, what about for Pritchard?

Ace: And if you lose Vladitor, then what?

Brice: Ace has a point, if we lose Vladitor and Leonidas at the same time, I don't think even Exedra would get them both back, let alone I think he would get captured. Besides, we need at least four here, especially with the threat of Project Maxus.

Narrator: The participating Resistance members went after Kyle.

Drago: Can you describe to us what that even is?

Brice: Right, Project Maxus is a production of massive weapons designed for the strongest Bakugan here. Specifically, the ones that come first are the ones capable of doing what regular Bakugan can't do. In this case, the ones that are capable of unique abilities are Drago, Leo, Vladitor, and Helios.

Ace: Production? Does this mean that they have designed the Maxus builds?

Brice: Yes, which for both me and them, is a bit of a stretch if they wanted to produce it massively. But they are working on it.

Narrator: The computer rings up activity 60 miles from base. Kyle has just engaged in a brawl with Hydron.

Brice: What is a spoiled brat prince doing outside his castle, shouldn't he be in bed with his teddy bear?

Ace(Cracking up a little bit): Okay, I'd admit, that was pretty funny.

Marduk: Heh, might be a trap.

Narrator: Kinda said wrong for a second there.

Brice: Okay I shouldn't of made that joke.

Narrator: Kyle's POV.

Prince Hydron: You know, I might have Leonidas as my Bakugan rather than one of the statues that Pritchard mentioned earlier.

Kyle: Then you're gonna have to brawl for him then.

Hydron: Don't worry, we'll make this fair.

Kyle and Hydron: Gaunlet! Power strike!

Kyle: Gate card set!

Kyle and Hydron: Bakugan Brawl!

Narrator: Leonidas and Hydron's secret bakugan clash against eachother.

Gaunlet: Kyle's Life force at 60%

Kyle: Cross Leonidas stand!

Hydron: Romulus MK2 Stand!

 **Cross Leonidas's Power Level at 700 Gs**

 **Romulus MK2's Power Level at 900 Gs.**

Prince Hydron: Ability Activate: Metal Surge MK2!(+400)

Kyle: Ability activate, Omega Eradicator!(+600)

Prince Hydron: I had enough! Ability activate! Slayer Zero!

Narrator: Leonidas was caught by the wires coming out of the Mech Bakugan's wings and started to grind Leonidas's Power Level with it's chest blade, similar to Alpha Hydranoid's.

Leonidas: Kyle, do something!

Kyle: Right, Forbidden ability Activate! Dimensional Shockwave!

Narrator: Back at base.

Ace: What is he doing!

Brice: Trying to save Leo's skin.

Narrator: Back to the battle.

Hydron: Don't get your hoped up yet! Rise! Maxus Romulus MK2!

Narrator: Romulus MK2 lets go of Leonidas and flies up to get into Maxus form. The resistance members that went after Kyle notices the Bakugan flying up for his final blow.

Marucho: What is that!

Shun(as he notices 6 other bakugear-like machines deploy after Romulus): Kyle's end.

Marucho: What are we waiting for. Gaunlet... Huh?

Narrator: The gaunlet seems unoperational at the moment, like there's an EMP going on. The six other machines combine with Romulus.

Shun: Well shoot, we're going after the other guy then.

Kyle: What is that!

Hydron: Your downfall.

 **Maxus Romulus MK2's Power Level at 3900 Gs.**

Hydron: While I'm at it, ability activate, Dextra Attack!

 **Maxus Romulus MK2's Power Level at 9900 Gs.**

Narrator: The Maxus bakugan makes it's attack. Kyle dissappeared while Leonidas was captured. Meanwhile in the Vexos Prison.

Pritchard: Kyle, Kyle, wake up!

Kyle: Huh where are we?

Pritchard: I don't know, but at least we're alive.

Kyle: Where's Leo.

Pritchard: I don't know, I'm hoping Marduk could get to him though.

Kyle: How long have I been here?

Pritchard: Eight hours, and it seems like Shun, Marucho and Ace is here too.

Kyle: What!

Pritchard: Leo wasnt used in any of the battles with him though, surprisingly.

Kyle: How is Marduk going to get Leo though?

Pritchard: The same way we caught Helios from the Gundalians.

End: Chapter 5.


	6. Battle of Risk

Author's note: Kyle and Pritchard were not in the their cells yet, so thats why they were conscious.

New Author's note: Some of you may have noticed the breach into my account. One of my friends still thought it was October. Some people treat October as a month wide "April Fools." I am usually okay with this stuff. I have forgiven the guy who tried to "prank" me by changing everything to "Hacked by OurMine." Props to H00KLINEKNIFER, a friend who just likes my Wii's Mii name. He has found out who it was, and got him on hold so he could dial the guy to me. Now I forgot to credit him for two of the character's names. He suggested both of the characters that were mentioned in S1: Finale and Season 2 along with their nicknames, "Jackal and Zero" along with the "Black Flag" a.k.a. Pritchard's spacecraft. Anyways, I'll keep my guard up on April 1st. I will be gone for a few days when I'm done with this story to help a friend of mine. Infact, this will be part one of a two part story. Also, I had to fix a few errors in my stories, it was Ace who was captured, not Mira.

Narrator: The guards opened the door of Pritchard's temporary cell, Kyle's cell isn't unopened yet. One of the guards has a camera pointed straight at Pritchard's chair. The guards forced him on the chair with his hands handcuffed to the arm rest. Pritchard didn't seem to struggle however.

Guard 1: Put it live on the Vexos channel.

Guard 2: On it.

Spectra(Contacting the Guards): Get him to talk.

Guard 1: Talk, now.

Pritchard(Wanting to see the guard's reaction): Here, I'm talking.

Guard 1: Don't play games with me. Where did you learn about Project Maxus?

Pritchard: Vexos HC Pritchard, Serial number 5467567

Spectra(still in contact): We know he's not gonna talk, don't waste your time.

Guard 1: What if he breaks?

Spectra: He won't, but his cousin would.

Narrator: Spectra makes contact with the Resistance.

Brice: Pritchard!?

Spectra: Did you really think he was dead?

Brice: You let him go!

Kyle(In the background): Let Pritchard go!

Marduk(As he heard it): Kyle!?

Spectra: You know here's the deal, meet at the following coordnates by tomorrow. We will Brawl there, if you win, you can have them back, if I win, you join them.

Brice: Under one condition.

Spectra: Anything.

Brice: You will brawl with both Leonidas and Excalibur.

Spectra: You have your deal.

Narrator: Exedra came in when the call was finished.

Marduk: Exedra? What are you doing here?

Exedra: The same reason you are going to Beta City.

Vladitor: It surprises me how you don't hate me.

Exedra: You were already forgiven Vladitor, infact, I came here so I could help save Leonidas.

Vladitor: What is so special about him?

Exedra: He came in contact with the core after his last ability.

Marduk: What!

Vladitor: Impossible, how can he do that!

Exedra: You know when he got the powers of the six bakugans back at your failed regime.

 _Dan: I get it! Leonidas is the only one not affected by the Doom Dimension._

 _Drago: We're counting on you, Leonidas. Use our power to beat him._

Marduk: So what you're saying is, Leo is recessive toward Drago's power?

Exedra: Yes, and everytime Drago evolved, Leonidas got some of the power as well, leading to the very evolution he wasn't supposed to achieve.

Vladitor: Then how did I evolve.

Exedra: Vladitor, incase you haven't noticed, you are a cyborg Bakugan as the Vestals called it. Half organic, half machine. The good news is, you were revived under Pritchard and Brice instead of the other Vexos.

Marduk: We'll battle him tomorrow, how bout that. I can't fight this tired.

Narrator: The next day, just outside Beta City.

Marduk: These are the coordnates, where are they?

Brice: Any second now.

Narrator: Spectra and Shadow goes to the coordnates.

Brice: Oh dear, we have to listen to him?

Shadow: Why complain now? You had to listen to me in the past four years.

Marduk: Have you came with what we wanted?

Spectra: Don't worry, we are holding our side of the deal.

Brice: Ready?

Marduk: Always.

Marduk, Brice, Shadow, and Spectra: Gaunlet Power strike!

Marduk: Gate card set!

Marduk: Bakugan brawl, Arcblade Vladitor stand!

Brice: Bakugan Brawl, Dracoid stand!

Spectra: Bakugan Brawl, Vexos Leonidas stand!

Shadow: Bakugan Brawl, Vexos Excalibur stand!

Leonidas and Excalibur's Power Level at 1300 Gs

Vladitor and Dracoid's Power Level at 1300 Gs

Brice: Hold up! How is a Pyrus brawler using a Darkus Bakugan as his main?

Spectra: Why? The same reason I'm going to capture Drago.

Marduk: This can't be good.

Exedra: Throw me in.

Marduk: I will.

Shadow: Will what? Pray to the soldier for the safe return of your champion? HAHAHHAHHA.

Brice: Grr, Ability activate, Omega Eraser!(+400)

Spectra: Ability activate, Arc Blaster!(+400)

Marduk: Ability activate, Arc Brigader(+500)

Shadow: Ability activate! Damage Reversal!(+500)

Narrator: The battle still is even.

Marduk: Bakugan Brawl!

Spectra: Huh?

Marduk: Exedra stand!

Exedra's Power Level at 500 Gs. Total team's Power Level 2700 Gs

Opposing team's Power Level 2200 Gs

Spectra: Forbidden Gate card open! Infinity X(+2000)

Brice: What the?!

Marduk: Comsecutive ability activate! Doom Wizard!(-2000 to Leonidas)

Narrator: At the core watch.

Oberus: That was too close.

Lars Lion: Don't worry, Marduk knows what he's doing.

Clayf: Leonidas is comparably weak, but that was some serious force.

Frosch: More than what Infinity Dragonoid and Silent Naga could achieve.

Apollonir: What if they were right about the link between Leonidas and Dragonoid.

Frosch: Then that ability would make sense.

Narrator: Back into the battle scene.

Spectra: You know, I had enough of this. I might as well test a few abilities. Ability activate, Vestroia X!

Narrator: At the core watch.

Apollonir: It all fits together, I'm going in.

Narrator: At the battle where Apollonir comes in.

Exedra: I just told you I can handle this.

Apollonir: I heard you, but this is different, even this Bakugan isn't gonna handle his competitor alone.

Narrator: Back at core watch. Another Bakugan, looking like a "white one" counterpart to Vladitor enters wondering about the situation.

?: So, do I have to go in as well?

Lars Lion: Who are you?

?: You haven't heard of me before?

Frosch: We already know you are a white one, but tell us who you are.

?: Paladinoid.

 _ **To be continued...**_

Narrator: Next time on Bakugan: New Vestroia, Kyle, Pritchard, Shun, Marucho, and Mira were captured by the Vexos along with their partners. While King Zenoheld wanted Leonidas as a statue, the other Vexos had different plans that Zenoheld agreed on. Unfortunately, for Leo, this means testing all the X ability cards on him just to be used on Drago in the future. Will Marduk and Vladitor capture Leo, or will Leo meet the same fate Vladitor nearly did. Stay tuned on "The Last White One"

End: Chapter 6

ERROR CODE: SPO9L5R, Incomplete data detected. Decoding data, warning, data undecryptable, manual decipher of both error code and data recommended.

S8145rno94: 9nt5r5st9n7, two Non5ts 9n th5 s1m5 loc1t9on, 4o you th9nk?

N561r5: Y5s, v5ry. 9 s1y l5t th5 V5st1ls 1n4 Hum1ns 69ght 513hoth5r 256or5 th5 7un41l91ns st5p 9n, th9s 9s 1 goo4 oppurtun9ty 6or us. 59th5r w1y, w5 know th1t you c1n 45651t L5on941s. 16t5r 1ll, you h1v5 6ought h5m 256or5 1n4 n51rly won, 1n4 0ust w9th 1 m5r5 pupp5t 31ll54 "N1g1."

S9145rno94: T81t m1k5s m5 won45r, s81ll w5 9nvolv5 481r1k?

N561r5: T81t 9s 1 7oo4 9d51. Dragonoid is going to be our o2st13l5 if we 4on't, 2ut let's wait for a few more Bakugan to 45stroy 5138oth5r.

ERROR CODE: A1B2C3D4E5F6G7H8I9J0 Data decayed.


	7. Receptive Brawling

Author's Note: Incase you are wondering about "Shadernoid" which is a White Bakugan Counterpart of Leonidas,(Examples also include Naga related to Dharaknoid and Wavern being related to Dragonoid) He will be relevant in this Season as he will make an appearance in this chapter. Paladinoid is the counterpart to Vladitor. Now how is Paladinoid good and Shadernoid evil? It all has to do with Season One. Vladitor is a former Nonet(a term used in Mechtanium Surge for the Bakugan banished to the Doom Dimension for causing harm to Vestroia itself) Leonidas was a Bakugan born in the Doom Dimension from the powers of the different Bakugan there. As the video game storyline plays out, Leonidas became friendly rather than hostile. Now, what about Vladitor? Vladitor did give his powers to Leonidas excluding the Silent Orb which was taken by Hal G. And since Vladitor was revived as a Cyborg Bakugan, theres now two variations of Paladinoid, one of them which I will mention. Now, a little heads up, one of the Bakugan dies here hence the title of this story"The Last white one". Also, before you report me, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game was rated either E or E10+, which is still K+. And Vladitor did die on that one(literally now as akinator, the smartest WebGenie couldn't even guess him). Anyways enjoy. And, incase you are wondering, don't waste your time on getting Vladitor on the Akinator website. Even after he asked the question"Was your character bad and then turned good?" and "Is your character an explode ball*Facepalm on that one*" he couldn't guess it. Anyways, sorry for the delay, I was helping a friend with something. Other than that, **Enjoy!**

Narrator: Last time, on Bakugan: New Vestroia, Leonidas and Excalibur were captured by the Vexos along with Kyle and Pritchard being imprisoned with the others. Leonidas was captured as Project Maxus was playing out. It seemed like all of the projects were connected to eachother leading to the creation of Maxus Romulus MK2. Marduk and Brice along with Vladitor and Dracoid makes an attempt to capture Leonidas and Excalibur along with freeing Kyle and Pritchard, but as Spectra pulls his Gate Card, Infinity X, and the Ability card, Vestroia X, it caught the attention of Apollonir, Exedra, and another white bakugan known to be Paladinoid. Paladinoid decided to be a spectator as he's fearing that Shadernoid, another white bakugan, may ambush the two.

Spectra: Ability activate, Vestroia X.

Marduk: What the!

Narrator: Leonidas's power level went up 400,

Apollonir: Neo Valute!

 **Apollonir, Exedra, Dracoid, and Vladitor's power level at 3200 Gs**

 **Leonidas and Excalibur's power level at 1000 Gs**

Marduk: Ability activate! Thousand destroyer!

Narrator: The opposing bakugan were slashed at, all the bakugans went into Marduk's and Brice's hand. Kyle and Pritchard were released from their movable cells which seemed like the holding cells for Shun, Marucho, and Mira. Spectra and Shadow's Life forces are at zero making Marduk and Brice the winners.

Pritchard(Done coughing): What happened.

Kyle: I don't know.

Narrator: Marduk and Brice threw Leonidas and Excalibur at the two brawlers.

Marduk: You were captured by the Vexos remember.

Kyle: Right, I'm glad to have you back Leo.

Leonidas: Same with you.

Narrator: The guards kicked Marduk and Brice to the ground and put them into an arm lock position.

Marduk: What are you doing.

Spectra: Holding my end of the deal. I did say after all, if you lose, you join them.

Vladitor: You cheap cowards!

Shadow: Welp, sorry, a deal's a deal, suck up to it HAHAHHAHA.

Narrator: A portal the size of a Bakugan opens up.

Shadow: What is this! I thought the Gundalians lost!

Guards(letting go of Marduk and Brice): Retreat!

Shadow: Wait for me!

Spectra: You're lucky this happened!

Narrator: Spectra, Shadow, and the guards that went with them ran off as they saw the portal.

Kyle: What is that!

Leonidas: I don't know.

?: Heh, but you should know.

Narrator: Pritchard's mind flashes back.

 _Pritchard: Brice, are you there, please respond._

 _Brice: I'm alright, the Gladiator is damaged beyond repair however._

 _Pritchard: By who._

 _Brice: Another bakugan, he looks like Leonidas, but he's a Pyrus Bakugan, Shadernoid is right behind him however._

 _Pritchard: Someone send reinforcements toward the Gladiator._

 _Vestal channel: We can't all reinforcements are in use._

 _Pritchard: Then when you are done, send reinforcements after the Gundalian ground units. I am abandoning the air superiority mission at my area to rescue my cousin, if not for him, for my planet._

 _Vestal Channel: Very well, we are giving you 20 minutes to pick up Brice, if the area is not secure, it will most likely get into crossfire._

 _Narrator: Pritchard goes after Brice while sending Excalibur to capture Helios which he did both successfully._

 _Brice(In the Black Flag with Pritchard): Dang Jack, I didn't know you still had it in you._

 _Pritchard: Lets just get back to base._

 _Vestal Channel: Base is under attack. Send reinforcements. I repeat, Nefare has deployed Shadernoid, Base is under attack._

 _Brice: Would you shoot a missile at Shadernoid._

 _Pritchard: Yes, infact I have a Tungsten Missile left, it can be used to make them fall back from base._

Narrator: Pritchard's mind is focused into the present again.

Shadernoid(Just going through the portal): I'm sure you remember that missile you deployed at me, I'm here to make you pay for that.

Pritchard: Well, this time, the pain won't be quick. Bakugan brawl! Excalibur stand!

Brice: Bakugan Brawl, Dracoid stand!

 **Excalibur and Dracoid's power levels at 1200 Gs**

 **Shadernoid's Power Level at 1500 Gs**

Pritchard: Kyle, Marduk, go, we'll hold this beast off.

Kyle: Alright.

Marduk: Be careful.

Narrator: Kyle and Marduk went into base to join Dan, and Baron. Paladinoid joins the battle and unsummons Apollonir and Exedra. He also destands Excalibur and Dracoid.

Paladinoid: Go now, I'll take care of this one.

Narrator: Brice and Pritchard went to base to join the others without arguement. Sooner or later, Paladinoid and Shadernoid destroyed eachother. Meanwhile at Gundalia.

Barodus: Where are you going?!

Nefare: I'm bringing back Shadernoid.

Dharak: You know I can handle both Drago and Leonidas.

Nefare: Trust me, Leonidas is beyond your capability. Even sheer will, which you lack will not defeat leonidas ar your power level, although either one would be a good start.

Barodus: How dare you insult me?!

Nefare: It's a metaphor, not an insult, forgive me for miscommunicating with you Emporer.

Dharak: Actually, he does have a point Barodus, we can get stronger.

Barodus: What about the comment he made?

Dharak: Who cares, if we counter his criticism, we just contradict ourselves.

Barodus: Very well, Nefare, you may go. But remember, when Bakugan Interspace is finished on Earth, I charge you to go under your provided alias.

Nefare: As you wish.

Narrator: At New Vestroia.

Kyle: Hey Dan.

Dan: Sup man!

Baron: Master Kyle!

Narrator: Baron pushed Dan to the side.

Dan: Hey, I'm right here!

Baron: Oh right sorry.

Pritchard: Hey, where's Mira?

Dan: I don't know, but she did say she was doing something.

Marduk: I also heard the news about Drago, is he alright.

Apollonir: Yes he's alright.

Drago(coming out of Dan's pocket): Apollonir, what are you doing here?

Apollonir: Leonidas and Excalibur were captured by the Vexos and I also had to help capture him as well.

Exedra: Although I could've handled it.

Apollonir: Leonidas was being powered by the same cards that nearly killed Drago. The difference was, if it continued, all three of you would be captured.

Leonidas: I didn't even know Spectra could use Attribute X cards on me.

Kyle: Attribute X cards?

Drago: The same ones he used on me.

Marduk: Let's get some rest. A lot has happened, including the appearance of two White bakugans, ones that resembled a color pattern similar to Wavern's and Naga's.

Drago: And who are these Bakugan?

Apollonir: Shadernoid and Paladinoid. Counterparts to Leonidas and Vladitor. Just like Naga and Wavern are counterparts to Dharak and Drago.

Leonidas: You need help to a location?

Exedra: No thanks, we can handle teleportation ourselves. You may be capable of such, but we still don't trust you with the location of the core.

Drago: Leonidas was one of the opposing forces against Naga, what would he possibly do to seperate the core.

Apollonir: It's not Leonidas who could rip the core apart, it's his powers that could rip it apart. The difference between you and Leonidas, Drago, is that you are able to control your energy. Leonidas cannot. That's why he's even powerful enough to destroy himself.

Kyle: Wouldn't I factor into that?

Apollonir: You did nearly destroy Leonidas in one of the battles with Vladitor, but we are talking about how he could do it himself.

Exedra: Leonidas, we ask that you don't go too hard on your power, we highly recommend you go for the Maxus Bakugan that paired with Hydron's mechanical bakugan.

Leonidas: How would I use them however.

Apollonir: Romulus is a Mechanical bakugan meant to replace you Leonidas. Even Pritchard said that Romulus has the same compatibility as Leonidas.

Kyle: I'll get to it.

Narrator: Apollonir and Exedra went to the core watch while the others, which were at base, started to get some rest for the planned sabatoge of Beta City and hopefully the rescue of Ace, Shun, Marucho, and possibly Mira.

End: Chapter 7.

End: Paladinoid V2


	8. Gamma City Tour

Authors note: Again, sorry for the delay, I had to find a place to move my computer to.

Narrator: Back at Clay's Lab, before Helios was getting a similar treatment to what Vladitor had.

Professor Clay: Amazing, with this data, we can make the most powerful Mechanical bakugan in the entire realm, even more so than Romulus and Cronos.

Helios: Nonsense

Prof Clay: Huh?

Helios: Yes a mechanical Bakugan is strong, especially the two you mentioned, but a cyborg bakugan can bring the ultimate power.

Specrta: Helios, what are you saying, you want to endure the transformation?!

Helios: I understand I can't revert back to myself again, but it's worth the sacrifice to become more powerful than all bakugan.

Narrator: While Helios is going through his transformation.

Spectra: Helios, I am happy to grant your wish.

Narrator: Back at base where the others are already rescuded.

Ace: You're lying.

Dan: Huh?

Ace: There's no way Mira betrayed us! I don't believe it.

Marucho: Stop it ace.

Pritchard: Heh, personally, I'm already offended.

Dan: I don't wanna believe it aither Ace, but it's the truth.

Ace: It can't be, Mira and I were fighting to free the Bakugan before we came here! She never betrayed us, she devoted her life to the cause!

Dan: It doesn't make sense to me either, but I know what I saw and I heard.

Ace: If you don't sto...

Percieval: Calm down Ace!

Baron: He's telling the truth!

Ace and Dan: Huh?

Baron: He's right Ace, Mira left willingly, with Spectra

Pritchard: She's probably there to meet with KayC.

Drago: Enough!

Everyone: Huh?

Drago: Arguing won't bring her back!

Marucho: Weird, I'd never would've thought that Mira was Spectra's brother.

Shun: Don't forget, we gotta get moving to Gamma city.

Drago: Shun is right, the mission remains the same.

Dan: Right.

Percieval: We're counting on you.

Ace: I know.

Drago: Don't worry Leo, you will get a glance of what Vestroia is supposed to be once we are done here.

Leonidas: I really don't care about Vestroia, I just want to see those Vexos suffer.

Kyle: Lets not get ahead of ourselves Leo, Mira might be doing something similar to what Pritchard and Brice were doing, so she may come back to us.

Leonidas: I hope so too Kyle.

Marduk: Hey good job on Beta city guys,

Dan: Thanks, why didn't you and Kyle come though?

Brice: We had to research Project Maxus again due to some bakugan by the name of Romulus MK2

Drago: So that's what captured Leo?

Pritchard: Yes, I managed to sabatoge the Maxus Bakugan too.

Marduk: What were you thinking Pritchard!

Pritchard: What do you mean?

Ace: Did you forget those Maxus Bakugan were compatable with Leonidas!

Pritchard: Woah woah woah, I don't know what you are talking about.

Ace: Well, let me just get hit sense into you!

Brice: Cool it Ace, Pritchard is going through some amnesia right now.

Ace: What do you mean?!

Kyle: He probably lost oxygen in the Vexos cell he was in.

Brice: When we started fighting for those two, one of the Vexox guards inserted a liquid into the cell's container. After all, those cell's aren't made of oxygen gas. They knew the battle would last 1 hour at most, I looked into the liquid's composition, he wasn't there to be imprisoned. He was there to be executed.

Ace: What!

Brice: Treason is a crime no matter where you go. Even in the perfect place of the universe for you or anyone, Treason is punishable by death, right Vladitor?

Vladitor: He has a point, I was sent to the Doom Dimension before any of you humans were born for the plan to cause harm upon Vestroia. A bakugan by the name of Leonidas managed to send me to the Doom Dimension.

Leonidas: How come I don't recall any of this?

Vladitor: Because you weren't the "Leonidas" that sent me there.

Drago: So which one are you talking about?

Vladitor: This one was a Dragonoid that was there at the same time the Original Dragonoid existed, I don't want to talk about it right now.

Narrator: At the Vexos Castle, Princy Hydron show Hydranoid, Gorem, Skyriss, Preyas, and Tigrerra with three slots left.

Mira: What those are...

Hydron: Bakugan who fought against Naga, they were captured by the Vexos for my collection. However, theres one last Bakugan that would go well for my collection. Perhaps you'll get it for me Mira, the Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid.

Narrator: Mira was in shock.

City channel: Prince Hydron, we are recieving a transmission from Vestal.

Hydron: Vestal? Very well, please regroup here.

Spectra: What about Leonidas and Vladitor my prince.

Hydron: I'll take care of them myself, when they come.

Mira: How? Leonidas was taken back by the resistance!

Hydron: With Project Dragonoid, have you heard about Romulus MK2 Mira?

Mira: Yes, the one that managed to take Leonidas on his Maxus form.

Hydron: Well, even when Leonidas and Vladitor are in their Maxus forms, they won't be expecting the new MK3 Mechanical Bakugan, behold, Infinity Romulus and Silent Cronos!

Narrator: Hydron turned on the screen showing the two Mechanical Bakugan just finishing with their upgrade. Mira has stopped speaking.

Spectra: Wish you luck my prince.

Hydron: Very well, you both are dismissed.

Narrator: Near Gamma City.

Marucho: Okay so how do we get inside?

Ace: That way. With the central elevator, it's gonna take us down to the heart of Gamma City.

Dan: For once it's easy, come on lets get this show on the road.

Pritchard: Pardon?

Shun: Wait up Dan, this whole thing is too easy.

Dan: Huh what do you mean?

Shun: The Vexos know where coming, but none of them are around this area.

Baron: He's right, it's like they're daring us to come inside.

Ingram: It's a trap.

Dan: Now what?

Ace: I'll look for another way in, but that's about it.

Marucho: What do you say Dan?

Dan: It's not like we have a choice. We have one last Dimension Controller, then the Bakugan are free again! We haven't come this far to stay outside, we gotta go all the way!

Drago: Dan!

Nemus: Let's go!

Leonidas: Finally some action!

Vladitor: Leonidas you too?

Excalibur: He has a point, the longer we wait the longer the Bakugan stay imprisoned, right Pritchard?

Pritchard(Really in shock right now): Why not?

Ace: My head says we should be careful.

Kyle: I agree with Ace, and Pritchard seems to not like the "go straight in" idea either.

Baron: But we'd end up at the same place.

Percieval: Yes!

Marucho: Right!

Brice: One shot. Like the other times.

Dan: Shun, are you in.

Shun: Alright, but everyone, you have to be on the look out.

Marduk: Good plan!

Marucho: Okay!

Baron: You got it!

Dracoid: Don't worry Brice I'll help you there.

Brice: Not funny.

Dracoid: I know it wasn't, I just don't want you to end up like your ship.

Dan: Alright let's do this!

Narrator: Everyone agreed and went for the enterance.

Dan: Okay go!

Narrator: Everyone went for their objective although Pritchard had another thing in mind. They go down the elevator.

Dan: So this is the enterence to Gamma city?

Ace: Dan, the main elevator is over there!

?: Not so fast!

Dan: Volt! I'd wonder when you'd show!

Narrator: Volt jumped from the top of the elevator to the ground.

Marduk: Did they expect you to jump that far down?

Brice: Not like that, no.

Volt: If you want aside, you are gonna have to get past me.

Dan: Well that shouldn't take very longm huh?

Narrator: Baron and Volt battled it out solely. The resistance progressed meanwhile

Dan: Huh?

Marucho: There aren't any people!

Ace: Gamma city isn't a city, but a research facility, but we should still keep it down.

Narrator: They went on with their pow wow until.

?: Yoo hoo!

Dan: Shadow prove and Mylene!

Marucho: Dan, Shun and I will take care of Mylene!

Narrator: Shun, Marucho, Mylene, and Shadow battle it out while the others progressed.

Dan: How big is this city!

Marduk: I dont know! Huge?

?: The Vexos do pay well don't they?

Pritchard: Nefare!

Dan: Who is he!

Brice: Another cockroach the Vexos were in war with, now they are straight allies.

Pritchard: It seems like Shadernoid is back.

Kyle: I'll help.

Marduk: No Kyle, you go with Dan and Ace, me, Pritchard, and Brice will fend him off!

Nefare: Gaunlet! Power strike!

Marduk, Brice, and Pritchard: Gaunlet Power strike!

Nefare: Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! White Shadernoid stand!

Marduk, Brice, and Pritchard: Bakugan Brawl!

Marduk: Arcblade Vladitor stand!

Brice: Dracoid stand!

Pritchard: Excalibur stand!

 **Shadernoid's power level at 1500 Gs**

 **Arcblade Vladitor, Dracoid, and Excalibur's combined Power Levels at 1900 Gs.**

Nefare: Ability activate! Naga's Vengance!

Marduk: Ability activate! Arc shield!

 **Arcblade Vladitor, Dracoid, and Excalibur's combined Power Levels at 2500 Gs**

 **Shadernoid's Power level at 2500 Gs.**

Kyle: Are you sure you don't need help!

Marduk: Go!

Narrator: Kyle catches up with Ace and Dan.

Drago: What was that thing?!

Leonidas: A white bakugan, one that was also born in the Doom Dimension.

Kyle: Do you think he'll defeat those three?

Leonidas: I doubt it, those three are more than enough to take him down, he's just stalling for his plans.

Narrator: At Hydron's throne.

Hydron: Nefare, what is your status.

Nefare: I lost the battle against those three. But I have stalled them long enough.

Hydron: Do you still have your Bakugan, that's what I'm worried about.

Nefare: Yes, but I'd recommend you ready the two Mechanical Bakugans. Thanks for the Maxus Bakugan however, this will help against the others next time.

Hydron: That's your battle pay, remember that.

Nefare: Don't worry about it, the leaders back at Gundalia are already waiting for my arrival, whenever we win or lose, I still get paid either way.

Hydron: And why is that?

Nefare: Because, I have the Vestals on their side now, not to mention, I'm not even done with those guys yet.

Narrator: Meanwhile, while Dan and Ace are fighting Mira and Spectra. Kyle met with Marduk, Brice, and Pritchard near where the fight was going on.

Kyle: Are you alright?

Marduk: Yes, but he was very hard there. I got something for you though.

Narrator: Marduk handed some Maxus Bakugan to Kyle.

Kyle: How did you find these?

Pritchard: Lets just say, the guy who made them didn't seem to have a good time.

Nefare: I had enough here. Gaunlet Power strike, force card set!

Kyle and the others: Gaunlet Power strike!

Narrator: Kyle's Gaunlet worked, but the others's gaunlets did nothing.

Marduk: How is this possible?

Pritchard: This isn't what I expected.

Brice: Nothing in the systems have said anything about this?

Nefare: Excuse my rudeness, a force card only allows me to fight the brawler I choose, and in this case, it's Kyle.

Kyle: You ready Leo?

Leonidas: Always.

Kyle: Bakugan Brawl! Maxus Cross Leonidas, stand!

 **Maxus Leonidas's Power Level at 4300 Gs.**

Nefare: Bakugan Brawl! Maxus Shadernoid stand!

 **Maxus Shadernoid's Powe level at 4500 Gs**

Narrator: Meanwhile at Hydron's throne.

City Channel: Prince Hydron, we got a problem.

Hydron: What is it now!

City Channel: It's Project Maxus sir.

Narrator: The screen shows Maxus Leonidas, everything looks similar to Maxus Dragonoid except this Maxus version has a Wingspan that goes around Leonidas's wings and a helmet to target weak points to enhance Leonidas's abilities along with the color of his Maxus matching Leonidas's color pattern. Same went with Shadernoid except his Maxus color pattern was white and purple instead of grey and purple.

Hydron: What! How did he get a hold of the Maxus Romulus parts!

City Channel: Pritchard must've apparently knocked out Professor Shade when he was completely finished with that project. He also went off with the Maxus Cronos parts.

Hydron: Take the project here ASAP.

City Channel: Yes sir.

Narrator: At the battle scene.

Kyle: Ability activate! Maxus Dextra Attack!

Nefare: Ability activate! Shadow core!

 **Maxus Leonidas's Power level at 7500 Gs**

 **Maxus Shadernoid's Power Level at 7500 Gs**

Narrator: The ground starts to shake and returns both Maxus Bakugans to their state.

Nefare(before going through the portal back to Gundalia): Grr, this isn't over Kyle, this war has only begun.

Kyle: What's going on?!

Narrator: The ground collapses below Kyle, Marduk, Brice, and Pritchard. who seems to have the others right next to them. Somehow, Ingram, Drago, Leonidas, and Dracoid went into their full form and saved everyone from the fall into the Lava/Molten metal.

Dan: Thanks Drago.

Shun: You too Ingram.

Kyle: I owe you one Leo.

Brice: Same with you Dracoid.

Narrator: Later on.

Baron: I can't believe it, the last Dimension Controller is gone for good.

Dan: Now every Bakugan is free for good!

Kyle: Now Leo can have his stay at Vestroia for the first time.

Mira: I'm sorry guys.

Dan: Huh?

Narrator: Everyone was murmuring for a few seconds. Dan patted Mira on the shoulder.

Dan: No sorries, okay?

Mira: It's okay.

Shun: Yeah, don't worry about it Mira.

Kyle: I'm sure Pritchard and Brice did worse.

Pritchard: I'm sure your thing was nothing compared to ours.

Mira: Thanks, you guys are the best.

Dan: You had us worried there.

Baron: But we always knew that in your heart you would come with us Mira.

Marduk: Just don't scare us like that again.

Marucho: It seemed like you were helping Dan back there actually.

Dan: Yeah, at first, I didn't know what you were doing, but then we realized that you were helping us.

Shun: Yeah, thats not hard to fool you Dan.

Dan: Hehe, You're right.

Narrator: Everyone laughed about it for a little bit.

End: Chapter 8


	9. Bakugan Liberation

Narrator: The resistance are just maxing their final strike with their Bakugan at Prince Hydron.

Dan: This time, we're coming, and this time, nothing's gonna stop us!

Narrator: The fourth Dimension Controller starts to deploy.

Kyle: What is that smoke?

Brice: I don't know, but stay cautious.

Narrator: The Dimension Controller turns on sending every bakugan to their ball form, Leonidas tries to resist. Brice held on to Marduk and deployed his parachute while Pritchard landed on Leonidas who was still on his full form. Meanwhile at the dimension controller.

Hydron: Heh, seems like this one doesn't want to go down, at least I have one thing for this one.

Narrator: Hydron inserted a crystal into the machine which seemed to be a mod that would only work on Doom Dimension Bakugan. Meanwhile...

Kyle: You alright Leo?

Leonidas: Yes, this doesn't seem to affect me at all.

Narrator: A strange shockwave emits from the dimension controller, it seems like the mod for Leonidas.

Pritchard(Grabbing Kyle): By the looks of that, it's best we take the safest way down.

Kyle: What do you mean?

Narrator: Leonidas was hit by the aerial shockwave and returned to his ball form. Kyle caught Leonidas and Pritchard opened the parachute to land Kyle and himself safely. Although, the landing was botched.

Kyle: Ow do you always land like this?

Pritchard: Sorry, I'm not good at that stuff.

Kyle: It seems like we are going up though.

Shun: Yes we are.

Kyle: Great, if they have the Maxus Bakugan, how are we gonna defeat them now.

Pritchard(Showing the Maxus bakugan for Vladitor): The Maxus bakugan also work for Excalibur just incase, although that was not my precaution.

Mira: How do you know?

Pritchard: Brice told me.

Marucho: I guess that means you have amnesia then?

Pritchard: Yes, but it seems to clear up.

Narrator: At the Palace where Hydron was pulled back to safety.

Nefare: Remember Project Maxus, Prince Hydron?

Hydron: Yes, I do.

Nefare: I'll hold off Leonidas and Excalibur while you guys make your escape. Win or lose, the Gundalians will make their attack as we are an ally of the Vestals.

Hydron: You don't have to make this hard on yourselves.

Nefare: Don't worry about us, if you want to worry about other people, worry about your people.

Mylene: I'd recommend you attack Leonidas and Vladitor when they are alone then if this is about us.

Nefare: Why?

Mylene: Because, Pritchard is still known by Gundalia as "Jackal" and if he attacks you, it will provoke another war with the Gundalians.

Nefare: I see, hit it then.

Narrator: The bakugan were later freed, the only two people at the Dimension controller were Dan and Keith Clay a.k.a. Spectra.

Kyle: What is Dan still doing there then?

Marduk: I don't know.

Narrator: Leonidas set Kyle on Vladitor. And charged a Speed boost ability.

Kyle: What are you doing Leo!

Leonidas: I can't let Dan or Drago die there!

Narrator: Dan and Spectra were just about to clash.

Helios: Heh, no one to save you now, is there Drago?

Drago: Why would you do this Helios.

Leonidas: Nice seeing you Helios.

Helios: What!

Narrator: Leonidas tackled Helios off the Dimension controller Spectra was evacuated by ship.

Ace: Mira!

Gorem: It's Drago.

Narrator: Everyone was cheering about this.

Marduk: Wait, where's Leonidas?

Drago: Yes, where is he? I just saw him knock Helios off the Controller, allowing time for us to escape.

Hydranoid: Are you talking about the Bakugan that opted to stay on earth?

Vladitor: Yes.

Skyriss: Strange, what happened to you Vladitor.

Vladitor: I was a Cyborg Bakugan when we fought against Naga.

Tigrerra: So even when you were at your Legionare evolution, you were...

Vladitor: A cyborg, yes.

Drago: I knew something was off about you Vladitor.

Narrator: A Darkus Dharaknoid type of bakugan appears from the smoke.

Preyas: Anyone recognize that Darkus Bakugan there?

?: Didn't mean to scare you there, Helios was a fighter more than I was.

Hydranoid: Do my ears decieve me?!

Drago: Leo!

Narrator: Everyone was surprised by his appearance.

Leonidas: So, I guess that's it.

Narrator: Everyone continued to exchange words until...

Marucho: What do you mean Drago can't come with us?!

Marduk: Let alone Leo?!

Dan: They just can't come with us.

Drago: A part of my body is with the Perfect Core which means I can't leave New Vestroia.

Leonidas: And my evolutions were receptive to Drago's which means I have to stay here.

Apollonir: Thats not entirely correct Drago.

Drago and Leonidas: Apollonir!

Apollonir: You have become strong enough to seperate yourself from the Perfect core.

Drago: But how!

Apollonir: The perfect core will stay here while you keep a spark to maintain your link. You have nearly become as powerful as the Perfect core itself.

Drago: So I can go back to Earth with Dan?

Apollonir: Yes, you may go wherever you wish.

Vladitor: What about Leonidas?

Apollonir: I have seen one of the battles with shadernoid where he was twice as powerful, just because of a certain link with the white Bakugan. One of you knows who the Abyss is.

Ace: I never even heard about that!

Leonidas: I know I was mentioned, but I don't know how this "Abyss" even relates to me at all!

Drago: How come I heard about that name, but I don't know who it is?

Kyle: I know who she is.

Dan, Marduk, Ace, Shun, Baron, Mira, Marucho, Pritchard, and Brice: What!

Apollonir: Yes, right now Shadernoid is able to go into alternative universes like the one you have been at Kyle, the one you went too after the collapse of the project Marucho was working on. The Abyss was destroyed resulting in Shadernoid going into this Universe

Drago: So what you are saying is he's being punished for this?!

Apollonir: No, we don't intend to punish him, but to ask a favor. We need some of Leonidas's Power to revive the Abyss and keep Shadernoid here, so when the time is right, we put a stop to his plan.

Leonidas: Even if it reverses me back to my base form, I'll let you revive her.

Apollonir: Don't worry, you will be the same as you were when you came here.

Narrator: Leonidas's power was reverted back from 1300 Gs to 700 Gs.

Leonidas: How am I still in this form.

Apollonir: You had a connection with Shadernoid, which made you more powerful. We decided to use some of that power to revive her.

Exedra: There's a catch to this, you cannot go back to where you were born at as you are no longer a Bakugan of the Doom Dimension, you are now a Bakugan of Vestroia. I am implying that you still have the ability to go to different places with your ability.

Kyle: I think we should let Drago do the honors then and Leonidas will decide if he will stay here or go back.

Narrator: The soldiers of vestroia departed, everyone insisted that Leonidas should stay in Vestroia.

Kyle: Come on Leo, you waited probably five years now for this oppurtunity. I think you should stay.

Leonidas: I'll be honest with you, I didn't seek Vestroia at first to stay there, but for other reasons similar to Naga's. I rather would be at Earth with you guys.

Drago: Leo, you are not Naga, why would compare yourself to him.

Leonidas: I'm not.

Kyle: I think you are going to earth for a different reason Leo.

Leonidas: Mainly because of Shadernoid, It's best I go to Earth. He went to Vestroia with intentions to destroy it, and he can only go there through me.

Kyle: Alright, I'll trust you with that then.

Narrator: The Brawlers along with Brice and Pritchard went back to Earth with their Bakugan.

End: Chapter 9

End: Part one.


	10. Trial by Error

_It's been six whole months since we've freed New Vestroia from the Vestals, we have been taking some chill out time with our Bakugan. This was until we've seen a surprise visitor._

Narrator: Runo, Julie, Marucho, Dan, were there when Mira went through the portal. They greeted her while Kyle and Marduk checked on Brice and Pritchard back at Vestal, soon they came back.

Kyle: I'm back from the trial back there

Dan: So that is where you've been?

Kyle: Only for a few hours, I heard about the event going on.

Marucho: Only if Pritchard and Brice were here to help.

Marduk: There's a little problem though.

Julie: How little?

Kyle: Pritchard and Brice are in a court session.

Dan, Marucho, Runo, and Julie: What!

Mira: Have you not heard? Brice and Pritchard were former Vexos members.

Dan: So why can't we bail them out then?

Marduk: Both of them willingly went in and pleaded guilty.

Runo: Well that's stupid.

Kyle: I doubt they would be facing prison time, but at least it's not as bad as what they would get for pleading innocient.

Mira: Oh right, I forgot about that.

Leonidas: If they as the Defendant have the advantage, how would they plead guilty.

Marduk: Probably because if their morals. After all, they did completely regret joining the Vexos.

Narrator: The home phone rang in the living room.

Marduk: You guys still have a home phone?

Marucho: Why not?

Narrator: Marduk answers the call.

Marduk: Hello, what there wasn't enough evidence? Okay, should I pick them up. They have transport, alright.

Narrator: Marduk hangs up the phone.

Marduk: Welp, there wasn't enough evidence.

Dan: Well thats good then, but how the question remains, how did they manage to contact you.

Marduk: I don't know, ask Marucho.

Marucho: I didn't do it.

Shun: Then who did it?

Vladitor: The one who probably met with a myth.

Kyle: Vladitor, are you serious about this right now, I know I made that, but still.

Drago: Vladitor, did you not listen to the Soldiers of Vestroia back there? They said that the "Abyss" is real.

Vladitor: And what about Wavern, she's dead, and you already know that.

Leonidas: Stop Vladitor, Wavern and the Abyss are not the same thing, they are different.

Vladitor: We'll see about that.

Narrator: The Brawlers took a tour of Marucho's house. They had a little chat, until.

Dan: Man I'm stuffed.

Drago(Noticing some power): What's happening?

Wilda: I"m feeling it too, like I'm burning up.

Elfin: Now it got me, Preyas, do you feel it?

Preyas: Huh me, no, I'm feeling fine.

Leonidas: Something doesn't feel right here. Anything feel a bit off for you Vladitor?

Vladitor: I don't feel anything at all.

Marucho: Whats going on?

Shun: Huh?

Drago: Tigrerra, do you feel it?

Tigrerra: No, I don't feel a thing?

Ingram: This is the strangest thing.

Kyle: Are you alright?

Leonidas: I don't know partner.

Narrator: Everyone was holding their bakugan wondering what was going on. Somehow, a light flashed leaving them in what appears to be another place.

Dan: Where the heck are we?!

Drago: Dan!

Dan: Drago!

Marucho: Over here!

Shun: Dan!

Kyle: Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes.

Dan: What's going on here this is freaking me out.

Mira: Us too.

Dan: Baron Ace, how did you get here?

Narrator: All the Bakugans affected by the strange energy, including Leonidas appeared infront of them. All of a sudden, Six colored lights appear behind them, summoning the Soldiers of Vestroia.

Dan: Who are those guys?

Drago: It is the six ancient warriors.

Leonidas: And the girl behind them?

Kyle: The Abyss.

Apollonir: Drago, you and your friends must listen carefully. We were defeated in battle by King Zenoheld.

Mira: You fought Zenoheld?

Narrator: The six soldiers explained what happened. The Bakugan besides Leonidas evolved so far.

Abyss: Leonidas. I am going to trust you with a task.

Leonidas: You're the Abyss?

Abyss: Yes, I know you haven't believed who I was, I have already expected it from a Bakugan born in the Doom Dimension. I do need you to use my power to help defeat the Vexos, and when given the chance, Shadernoid.

Leonidas: I will not.

Abyss: Pardon?

Leonidas: I will not absorb another soul to power myself.

Abyss: Then maybe we can reach a compromise.

Leonidas: What would it be then?

Abyss: You aren't going to absorb mine, but I know how your birth weighs on you. You will have all those Bakugan's souls released into the doom dimension to rest in peace while you use my power to gain a new form. I will go to the doom dimension with the six soldiers and rest there.

Drago: You can't be serious!

Abyss: Don't worry, the Bakugans in the Doom Dimension are not blank in thought, they are dreaming as if they were in New Vestroia.

Leonidas: Very well, do what you have to do.

Abyss: Are you sure? There's a high chance you could end up where you started.

Leonidas: All I need is a possibility.

Abyss: Very well.

Narrator: Leonidas evolved into a different Bakugan, his G-Power remained the same throughout the process. Leonidas was in his Omega form again, but he has a crystal on his chest.

Drago: Just look at how we changed.

Narrator: The Bakugans opened up in their ball forms, they were evolved.

Dan: So it's real. The stuff said about Zenoheld is true. We got to put a stop to his plan!

Narrator: Everyone went to their hangout spots. Dan and Mira were at the fountain, Ace and Baron were back at Vestal. Kyle and Marduk went to Vestal to check on Brice and Pritchard.

Marduk: I still can't believe they got lucky.

Kyle: I know, pleading guilty will get someone to prison faster than anything else.

Marduk: Welp, I'm hoping this doesn't happen again.

Narrator: The two brawlers met someone on top of a bridge above the river.

?: Hey, you're that guy from Earth, Kyle was it?

Kyle: And who are you?

?: I'm Jacob.

Kyle: Nice to meet you Jacob. Are you from here?

?: Yes I am. You know, can I see Leonidas for a moment?

Kyle: Uh sure.

Vladitor(As he noticed the Bakugan on "Jacob's" belt): Kyle don't.

Narrator: Kyle had second thoughts and didn't give Leonidas to the guy.

Kyle: What are you talking about Vladitor?

Vladitor: He has a White Bakugan on him, it looks just like Shadernoid.

Nefare(Revealing himself from the cloak technology he had): I'm surprised Vladitor new it already.

Marduk: You!

Nefare: Sorry I don't like the concept of teaming anymore.

Narrator: Nefare kicked Marduk into the river.

Kyle: Why can't you just go back to your planet!

Nefare: The same reason your Bakugan evolved.

Kyle: Grr, thats it!

Brice: Kyle wait!

Kyle and Nefare: Gaunlet, power strike!

Narrator: Brice was too late, time froze at vestal and the battle has begun.

Kyle: Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Abyss Leonidas stand!

Nefare: Bakugan Brawl! Shadernoid stand!

 **Abyss Leonidas's power level at 700 Gs**

 **White Shadernoid's power level at 1500 Gs**

Kyle: Ability activate! Abyss attack!

Nefare: Ability activate! Shade Blaster!

 **Leonidas's Power level at 2200 Gs**

 **Shadernoid's Power Level at 2200 Gs**

Nefare: Funny, you seem desperate for this place, I'm not.

Kyle: What do you mean!

Nefare: I'm not here to make allies with the Vestals really, I'm just here to collect my bounty. You see, It can take either the six attributes, or Abyss herself to power that weapon. So to me, you don't care either, you are like the other Darkus brawlers, very ignorant.

Kyle: Well, that's the past, we are here now. Bakugan Brawl! Assemble, Maxus Abyss Leonidas.

Nefare: Very well. Bakugan Brawl, Assemble, Maxus Shadernoid.

 **Maxus Leonidas's power level 5200 Gs**

 **Maxus Shadernoid's Power Level 5200 Gs**

Nefare: You know, Triple ability activate! Dual Dextra strike, plus Shade Eraser, plus Doom Negator!

 **Maxus Shadernoid's Power level at 8700 Gs**

Nefare: Finish him.

Kyle: Nice try, Bakugan Brawl, Maxus Vladitor stand!

 **Maxus Leonidas and Maxus Vladitor's combined power levels at 8900 Gs**

Kyle: Gate card open! Power drainer!

Narrator: Maxus Leonidas and Maxus Vladitor landed their hits on Shadernoid, putting him into his Ball form going to Nefare's hand, Leonidas and Vladitor went to Kyle's hand. Kyle's gate card multiplied the life force Nefare lost by the amount of bakugan Kyle had more of, since Kyle had seven more, Nafare lost the battle.

Nefare: Well you sure got lucky.

Brice: Has he?

Narrator: A Vestal Osprey went right behind Nefare.

Osprey Pilot: Nefare, you are under arrest for treason and espionage against the Vestal government. Get on the ground with your hands on the floor.

Nefare(Doing what the Pilot said): I will not give up.

Brice(Checking Nefare and cuffing him): Sure you won't, at least you won't give up doing things the hard way.

Narrator: The Osprey turned around and opened the door for Nefare, Brice threw Nefare in the Osprey.

Brice: Hey, give Pritchard my regards.

Vestal Officer: Will do, he's got plenty of things to do with guys like Nefare.

Narrator: At Marucho's place later on.

Marucho: What happened anyways?

Kyle: Nefare took his shot at us again, I couldn't of won without vladitor however.

Brice: There's a problem though, the two new Mechanical Bakugan, Infinity Romulus and Silent Cronos are completed along with the new set of Maxus Bakugan for them.

Marucho: And how much power do they have.

Brice: 2000 Base level, 8000 if they are in Maxus form, combined.

Marduk: Are you talking in Power Level?

Brice: Yes.

Marucho: So how are we going to defeat them?

Brice: I'm sure Pritchard knows how we can do that.

End: Chapter 10

End: Nefare and Shadernoid?


	11. Into the Abyss

Note: Dragonoid Leonidas is going to be Ferdinand's Bakugan. If you see "Dharaknoid Leonidas" as a character here, that would be Kyle's Bakugan.

Narrator: The Resistance are at the movies, they somehow got free tickets from one of Brice Westley's friends, but they wanted to meet at the airport first to pick up Pritchard Tavirez from his vacation at Portugal.

Brice: Welcome back Pritchard.

Marduk: Yeah, was taking you so long though.

Pritchard: Coffee.

Kyle: Hold up, how would coffee make you take that long.

Pritchard: Well, it's Agricultural products, they think I'm sneaking in some bad drug or something.

Brice: What makes them think that?

Pritchard: The spanish guy pronounced my name.

Kyle: That's messed up.

Pritchard: I really don't care, some people still don't know the difference between Spanish and Portuguese. A typical American would disagree with me, but Spanish sounds a bit sloppy to me. Then again, we both speak different languages.

Brice: Well, I guess that's why you switched to a different school. You were so good at Portuguese, but you weren't even 30% in Spanish.

Officer: So we checked for any agricultural or bodily hazards, it seems like the spanish speaking officer said your name wrong when he said his first sentence to you in spanish. Sorry for the delay.

Pritchard: Thank you officer, have a nice day.

Officer: By the way, make sure that when you are going with Bakugan in and out of places, make sure you sign a Brawler's form before you do so next time, since you are with Kyle, I'll leave you with a free pass.

Dharaknoid Leonidas: Are you humans always like this?

Officer: Yes we are, our society is different from yours. Earth is a multi-cultural planet while Vestroia is a Uni-cultural planet.

Dharaknoid Leonidas: What are you talking about.

Officer: Excuse me?

Brice: Pardon Leonidas, he's just a five year old Bakugan that didn't start his life in the right area.

Officer: Yes I heard, he's from the Doom Dimension at Vestroia. He's more known than Drago here.

Vladitor: I thought Drago was the most known.

Officer: No, it's Shadernoid.

Pritchard: We gotta catch a movie, anyways lets get a move on.

Narrator: Kyle, Marduk, Brice, and Pritchard went to the movies with the other Brawlers.

?: Hey cousin.

Pritchard: Ferdinand?

Ferdinand: Hey, long time no seen.

Brice: Wait, so that makes me your cousin as well?

Ferdinand: Not quite, you are from the North families. I'm from the Mediterrainean families. Pritchard is from both though.

Kyle: So where's Dan and the others.

Dharaknoid Leonidas: Yeah, lets skip all the kissy kissy stuff.

Ferdinand: Dan is at the food thing right now. I still have ten tickets left here. And, Leonidas, we are brawling right after.

Dharaknoid Leonidas: Thats okay with me.

Dragonoid Leonidas(As he opens up): You know that's going to be hard, right?

Dharaknoid Leonidas: Heh, yes, I do now.

Narrator: They joined Dan and the others at the movie.

Pritchard: Really, it had to be Godzilla?

Ferdinand: I don't know, he's not that creative.

Pritchard: Well, i'll get 24 tickets for Star Trek when we are done with that movie.

Dan: Hey! What's wrong with this?

Pritchard: Oh, nothing. We're just gonna watch a movie I wanted to watch when we are done here.

Runo: Star Trek is a good movie.

Brice: I know.

Marduk: Hey where's Pritchard?

Narrator: Pritchard came back with some tickets.

Pritchard: Welp since this movie isn't starting in two hours, let's watch Star Trek.

Narrator: Everyone agreed on the movie. They went to the cinema. Soon, the movie ended very well.

Leonidas: Well I better step myself up.

Dan: You know, you guys are a bunch of geeks, you know that? I think my movie is gonna be better.

Pritchard: *Sigh* How about we watch it and see which one is better.

Narrator: They went to watch to Marucho's house to watch the other movie again.

Dan: Dino KO! Yeah, dude, this movie is awesome on the big screen. Hey Drago, how about those monster movies huh?

Drago: Movies always exaggerate, I could do better.

Marucho: I don't know Drago, that monster seems pretty tough.

Ace: Whatever, it's just a stupid movie, but if he were a real person, he could take him.

Baron: Yeah and Nemus would take him too.

Shun: Yeah, but not as fast as Ingram could.

Kyle: I don't know, Leo could take him out with one of his talons.

Marduk: I's might as well use Maxus on that thing, because it's garbage.

Pritchard: Marduk has a point, this movie is just...

Narrator: Pritchard pointed two thumbs on the floor and sticked his tongue out, relating to how bad he thought it was. Everyone except Runo, Mira, Julie, and Brice were arguing.

Runo: It's no wonder he watches movies with these guys, it always ends in arguments like this!

Julie: Ugh! That just leaves me with hate.

Mira: It's really not their fault. They're just extra wound up when they're stuck here. Boys get frustrated when they can't battle.

Brice: Well, I'd say it's Pritchard, he sure wound them up pretty fast.

Mira: Well, what did you expect, he's not a Godzilla fan.

Dragonoid Leonidas: Welp, there goes peace and quiet.

Preyas: Wait, Leo, did you just change attributes or something?

Dharaknoid Leonidas: No why.

Preyas: Wait, which one is you?

Dan: Hey, what's going on there?

Marucho: I don't know, there seems to be a Pyrus Leonidas and Darkus Leonidas in the same location, except the Pyrus Leonidas has his horn pointing up instead of forward.

Ace: Are you sure that's not one of Leonidas's previous evolutions?

Elfin: How are you both different attributes?

Dragonoid Leonidas: I don't know you tell me.

Narrator: Dragonoid Leonidas changed his attribute to Aquos to mess around with Elfin.

Ferdinand: Excuse him, he's still getting used to us.

Pritchard: Can you explain Kyle?

Kyle: Okay, Leonidas actually evolved two times before we went against Naga.

Dan, Marucho, and Shun: What!

Kyle: When I brawled against Masquerade and Marduk for their last attempt to send Leonidas to the Doom Dimension, Leonidas has something split from the tip of his tail. It seemed to be another Bakugan.

 _Kyle: Leo! Hang on! Ability activate! Alpha Eraser!_

 _Narrator: Nothing is going on so far._

 _Masquerade: Heh, too bad for you, ability activate, Dual Blaster._

 _Narrator: Leonidas tried to dodge but he was hit at the tail tip, something broke off his tail as well._

 _Kyle: Leonidas, you alright!_

 _Omega Dharaknoid Leonidas: Yes, he took a piece off me though, how was that even possible anyways._

 _Marduk: Welp, Ability Activate! Scythe Destroyer._

 _Narrator: The shard split and a Bakugan landed on the card, it, of course, was deployed. The bakugan managed to counter the attacks with "Alpha Eraser"._

 _Dragonoid Leonidas: What are you waiting for strawberry?_

 _Dharaknoid Leonidas: Don't you call me that again._

 _Kyle: Welp, this is it! Ability activate! Combination of Dharaknoid and Dragonoid. Fusion ability activate, Omega Eraser._

Narrator: Kyle finished his conversation which was cut out from the story here.

Dan: So that's what happened?

Marduk: Yes, it was.

Narrator: Marduk, Kyle, and the three cousins went out to do something else.

Ferdinand: Hey Kyle?

Kyle: What is it?

Ferdinand: Since he was yours to start with, I think you need to have Dragonoid Leonidas back, especially with what's going on.

Kyle: Alright, so which one is he?

Ferdinand: He is right now at his Omega evolution, he does have some different abilities like what you seen back there.

Kyle: You sure?

Ferdinand: Yes, you keep him, besides, I'm not much of a Brawler, I just rather do programming.

Kyle: if you say so.

Narrator: Kyle was on his way to the park while Marduk and the other three cousins were doing their thing.

Kyle: So who do I call who?

Dharaknoid Leonidas: i personally don't mind being called DharakLeo.

Dragonoid Leonidas: I'll go with DragoLeo.

Kyle: Alright. I know the differences though.

DharakLeo: Alright, just be careful here, alright. say, Ferdinand did give you a package, maybe you should open it?

Kyle: Yes, I wonder.

Narrator: Kyle opened the package, it seems like another Maxus set, but one for DragoLeo.

Kyle: This is strange.

 _So now you see why I'm not into brawling, I just don't feel like it anymore after the things that happened. - Kenway A.K.A. Ferdinand_

Kyle: So he was Vexos?

?: Yes, you should believe it kid.

Kyle: What!

DharakLeo: Zenoheld!

Kyle: Why are you here!

Zenoheld: Your bakugan holds the power we need, either you give it to us, or we do this the hard way.

Kyle: It's hard either way, I choose the more reasonable option.

Zenoheld: You never give up, do you.

Kyle and Zenoheld: Gaunlet, Power strike!

Narrator: Time freezes and the battle has started.

Kyle: Gate card Set!

Kyle: Bakugan Brawl! DharakLeo and DragoLeo, stand!

 **Omega Leonidas's Power Level at 500 Gs**

 **Abyss Leonidas's Power level at 700 Gs.**

 **Combined Power Levels at 1200 Gs**

Zenoheld: Bakugan Brawl, Farbros stand!

 **Farbros's Power Level at 800 Gs.**

Kyle: Double ability activate! Boosted Omega, plus Mega Blast!

 **Leonidas Twins Power Level at 3200 Gs**

 **Farbros's Power Level at 200 Gs**

Zenoheld: Triple ability activate! Garland Claw! Super Cell, plus Twin horn pulsar!

 **Leonidas Twins Power level at 1400 Gs**

 **Farbros's Power Level at 1400 Gs**

Narrator: Farbros counter the attacks.

Kyle: What!

Zenoheld: What did you expect, Dragonoid had more power than your bakugans.

Kyle: You know, risks aren't an option, Maxus, Brawl!

Narrator: The Maxus bakugan assemble with the Leonidas Twins.

 **Combined Maxus Leonidas' power level at 7400 Gs**

Zenoheld: You are not alone, Assail Farbros, brawl!

Narrator: Farbros gets into it's assail form.

 **Assail Farbros's power level at 5600 Gs**

Zenoheld: Ability activate! Assail Dextra!

 **Assail Farbros's Power Level at 7600 Gs**

 **Maxus Leonidas' Power Level at 5400 Gs**

Kyle: Gate card open! Maxus Eraser!

 **Maxus Leonidas' Power Level at 7800 Gs**

 **Zenoheld's power level at 60%**

Zenoheld: So, they were right about you, you are a nuisance. Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Maxus Romulus MK3 and Maxus Cronos MK3 stand!

Zenoheld's combined bakugan's power level at 8000 Gs

Kyle: Bakugan Brawl, Maxus Leonidas' stand!

 **Maxus Leonidas' combined power level at 7600 Gs**

Kyle: Ability activate Maxus payload!

 **Maxus Leonidas' Power level at 11600 Gs**

Zenoheld: You think that record is going to scare me? Ability activate! Dextra Infinity

 **Maxus Romulus/Cronos's Power level at 12000 Gs**

Kyle: Ability activate! Maxus Abyss Eraticator!

 **Maxus Leonidas' Power level at 26600 Gs**

Zenoheld: No! Ability activate Dextra Counter!

Narrator: Zenoheld Points at Dragonoid Leonidas.

 **Maxus Romulus/Cronos Power level at 27000 Gs**

Narrator: Dharaknoid Leonidas Blocks the attack.

DragoLeo: What are you doing!

DharakLeo: Heh, saving you from destruction.

Narrator: Leonidas's Power as given by Abyss was absorbed by Alternator X. He soon went into his ball form.

 **Kyle's Life force at 20%**

 **Maxus DragoLeo's Power level at 3900 Gs**

Zenoheld: Any last words.

Kyle: Yes, Quad Ability activate! Boosted MAXUS, plut Maxus Blaster, plus Dextra X, plus Maxus Omega Eradicator!

Zenoheld: What! A Quad ability!

 **Maxus DragoLeo's Power Level at 27900 Gs**

Narrator: DragoLeo took his shot. Both Maxus Romulus and Maxus Cronos were vaporized within seconds.

Kyle: Checkmate.

 **Zenoheld's Life force at 0%**

Zenoheld: It doesn't matter, I got what I wanted.

Narrator: Zenoheld went through a portal back to Vexos HQ.

Kyle: You alright DharakLeo?

DharakLeo: Yes, I'm still able to brawl.

Kyle: Alright, we gotta warn Marucho and the others about this.

Narrator: Back at Marucho's Mansion.

Dan: Hey, we tried to call you this entire time, what's going on?

Kyle: Sorry if I couldn't answer, my phone is broken from some battle.

Marduk: Which one?

Kyle: Zenoheld took me on himself, I won, but he managed to get the power from DharakLeo.

Pritchard: Which bakugan did he use?

Kyle: Three Maxus Bakugan, we managed to beat Assail Farbros which is Farbros's Maxus form, but when it came down to Maxus Romulus and Maxus Cronos, he hit DharakLeo hard and I had to use something I didn't want to use at all with DragoLeo. We did manage vaporize Maxus Romulus and Maxus Cronos however.

Kato: Master Marucho, your chief of ignition wants me to inform you that your test is ready.

Marucho: Fantastic, tell him we'll be right there.

Dan: What test is he talking about?

Narrator: Marucho laughs about it, then has the brawlers follow him to the control center of Bakugan Interspace

Dan: Aw man, what is this place?

Ace: It's like we are inside some kind of video game.

Marucho: Actually Ace, you really aren't that far off. This is the operation room for the online virtual reality system I set up called Bakugan Interspace.

Dan: What the heck is Bakugan Interspace

Marucho Well you guys remember the one that we were first introduced to our bakugan, we got cards that were part of the key.

Dan: Yeah, I remember, shun and I even made up some of the rules.

Mira: Is that true?

Drago: We Bakugan were like helpless pawns.

Dan: I'm really sorry buddy, that was before we knew you were living beings just like us.

Drago: It's not your fault.

Marucho: Well, I wanted to see if I could bring back the fun elements of the game into a virtual form, that way no Bakugan would be harmed. So I secretly started this Project, and I have worked on it on my spare time.

Narrator: Everyone made their comments about the invention. Marucho also explained every thing and everyone made their comments again.

Marucho: Well that's just a theory.

Mira: That means whe should go test it out.

Kyle: Are you sure guys?

Shun: Excuse me? Why are you asking this question?

Marucho: Don't worry Kyle. we got someone else to test it after some fixes, you'll be fine this time.

Kyle: Hopefully. Anyways, let's go.

Narrator: Everyone except Shun went in. Marucho took everyone to the arena and everyone made their comment.

Pritchard: I got an 8. I guess Kyle has 9 and Marduk is last, I don't know why Dan is complaining. Oh wait, I see now.

Narrator: Julie, Billy, and Ace battled it out. Shun then game on screen to tell something important.

Shun: Hey Dan!

Dan: Hey, what's up Shun? I was about to take my turn so I

Shun: I'm sorry for interrupting, but I found something you should see, you guys need to get back.

Kyle: Finally made it back alive.

Dan: This better be good dude, you know I am dying for some brawling action.

Shun(Showing a picture of Shadow and Mylene): This is a printout of the security camera.

Baron: Vexos, but how did they find us here?

Shun: it was taken this morning when Billy arrived.

Ace: Great, you were followed.

Billy: Oh no, I'm really sorry.

Shun: I think they were tracking them by Billy's gaunlet signal.

Billy: Sorry guys, I really feel terrible.

Julie: He didn't mean it you know.

Dan: It doesn't matter, the Vexos are really on to us now and that's bad.


	12. Four Evolutions

Narrator: At Bakugan Interspace.

Marucho(On the announcement): Starting from the arena being completely built, you guys got one hour before we head to fight Zenoheld.

Kyle: Alright!

Ferdinand: No problem!

Narrator: The arena starts building itself.

Ferdinand: So, what was Zenoheld's purpose to attack Leo.

Kyle: Really, he was there to take over the Abyss's power. Is this really why you want to do this?

Ferdinand: Yes, because the Earth you were at after Bakugan Interspace collapsed is only slightly different from here.

Kyle: I see.

Marucho: So you are serious about this?

Ferdinand: Yes, fill Kyle in if the Interspace were to collapse.

Marucho: What about you?

Ferdinand: It's best that I don't know it's happening until it's too late.

Narrator: The arena finishes and Kyle and Ferdinand starts their Brawl.

Kyle and Ferdinand: Bakugan Brawl! Maxus Leonidas stand!

Marucho: It takes six abilities, so be careful.

Ferdinand: Ability activate! Dextra Omega

 **Maxus DragoLeo's Power Level at 6500 Gs**

Kyle: Ability activate! Dextra Abyss!

 **Maxus DharakLeo's Power level at 6700 Gs**

Marucho(Only to Kyle through earpiece): Aborting Interspace battle, Kyle get back here fast, you got 3 minutes.

Narrator: Kyle got there in time, Ferdinand followed Kyle only to the room, then Ferdinand waited. He then makes it to the Earth where Kyle was at when Bakugan Interspace crashed on the first time.

 _Shun(Throwing a blade at Ferdinand's sleeve, nailing his sleeve to the wall): So isn't it Kenway?_

 _Ferdinand: Look, I'm here to help you guys._

 _Ace: I don't believe you._

 _Dan: Yeah, have you done enough harm?_

 _DragoLeo: Are we there yet?_

 _Dan: What!_

 _Drago: Leonidas?_

 _Ferdinand: Have any reason to believe me now?_

 _Ace: I guess we do, we need to find a way to defeat Farbros._

 _Ferdinand: Maybe we can use Maxus Leonidas and Maxus Dragonoid._

 _Dan: Maxus Leonidas? How is that possible._

 _Ferdinand: You guys heard of Project Romulus?_

 _Marucho: No we haven't._

 _Ferdinand: Well this sure maxes sense._

 _Nefare(Managing to hack into the TV to make contact): It's best if you surrender Resistance, you and your... uh._

 _Narrator: Nefare looks at Kenway and Ferdinand several times wondering what the heck was going on._

 _Kenway: Is there a problem Nefare... wait..._

 _Narrator: Nefare broke contact._

 _Shun: Seems like he got caught off guard._

 _Ferdinand: He sure did._

 _Dan: What are you waiting for, lets get after them._

Narrator: Meanwhile, on Earth 1.

Kyle: So what's next?

Marduk: We go after Zenoheld and also hope that Ferdinand and DragoLeo is alright. It's a bit over the time limit right now. So lets get there fast.

Narrator: Marduk and Kyle went to the place where the Resistance and Vexos were fighting at, however they were a tad too late.

Marucho: So that means...

Ace: The BT system is fully functional.

Kyle: Dang, we're too late.

Nefare: And look who arrives, sorry you missed the show kiddos.

Marduk: Grr.

Dan: You better turn that off, you know what's good for ya.

Hydron: Just face it Dan, you lost. The BT system is locked and loaded, and you're powerless to stop it.

Dan: You jerk, come here!

Drago: Dan wait, we don't have time for this. We have to get to New Vestroia.

Narrator: The others agreed and went to New Vestroia. The Bakugan started evacuating New Vestroia.

Leonidas: Let's get a move on to the ship, I don't have my powers so you have to get there ASAP.

Vladitor: Come on, these Vexos are worse than I am.

Dracoid: Trust him, the Vexos has a weapon more capable of destruction than Naga has.

Excalibur: This isn't a land sweeper, this is a planet destroyer we are talking about.

Narrator: Meanwhile at Earth.

Pritchard: It surprises me how Kyle need both Dracoid and Excalibur.

Brice(Playing on the iPhone): Yes I know.

Pritchard: Brice, this is serious.

Brice(Putting away phone): And why can't we have fun while waiting.

Pritchard: I mean we can, but I just need to talk to you about something.

Narrator: Screams are being heard in the hallway.

Pritchard(Equiping his weapon): Hold on.

Narrator: Pritchard went to check on it, then started rushing away.

Pritchard: Get moving fast!

Brice: What's going on?

Narrator: A swarm of Bakugan start flooding the halls in their ball forms.

Brice: Wait up for me!

Narrator: Brice and Pritchard start running from the Bakugan where Runo and Julie are in. Meanwhile at New Vestroia. Where Drago, Leonidas, Vladitor and Helios are in their full forms.

Drago: Shooting Dragon!

Helios: Chaos Shock Cannon!

Leonidas: Dextra Eraser!

Vladitor: Arc Blaster!

Narrator: The Bakugan fired their shots and nothing happens.

Kyle: You can't be serious!

Leonidas: You really want to do this Drago?

Drago: Yes. Too many Bakugan risked their lives to leave this planet be, even you Leonidas. Do you even remember what you went through?

Leonidas: If you are dying here, so am I.

Kyle: Leo, you're kidding right?

Leonidas: I rather have my last living moments in Vestroia. Drago, there's one ability I haven't used yet, the last thing I'm hoping is for Vestroia to not be damaged.

Drago: I wish you luck then Leo.

Narrator: Drago gets the BT system up in the air away from New Vestroia as much as possible.

Kyle: Ability Activate! Dextra Shield X.

Narrator: Leonidas starts shooting a beam in the air which converts into a shield that quickly spreads above New Vestroia's atmosphere. Soon the BT system detonated and Leonidas used his ability to absorb as much of the leftover blast that wasn't absorbed by Drago.

Helios: Leonidas, what are you doing?!

Vladitor: He's keeping the debris from falling, besides, he's not gonna blow up like Naga. I know this because I fought him in the same situation once, back in the Doom Dimension.

Narrator: Leonidas starts to control the energy he absorbed to keep it from blowing up, electric rings starts going around his body. Soon Drago returns. Everyone was happy about this, but Drago had some concerns about Leonidas.

Drago: Leonidas, what are you doing?!

Leonidas: Trying to keep control of this energy that was left over.

Abyss: Need help Leonidas?

Spectra: Is that...

Kyle: Abyss.

Narrator: Abyss touched Leonidas which seemed to calm down his power through another evolution.

Drago: It seems like I'm not the only one.

Vladitor: Come on, can't I get one too?

Abyss(After cracking up a little): I'm sorry Vladitor, Shadernoid's battle is with Leonidas in the end.

Drago: Wait, who is this Shadernoid?

Abyss: One of the five white Bakugan and the only one still alive. I'd ask that you keep in mind, Shadernoid is evil evil enough, that he despises other evil. Naga, Vladitor, the Regulars and Vexos, even Leonidas himself.

Everyone: What!

Dan: No, you can't be serious, Leonidas has help us since the beginning, how is he evil?!

Abyss: He is from the Doom Dimension, keep that in mind, although he's really a good Bakugan, his power would say otherwise. Even absorbing that power can be something to watch out for, this is why I evolve Vladitor.

Narrator: Leonidas finished with his evolution. Darkfire Leonidas is seen with one pair of wings again except his wings now has a red titanium look instead of the purple rocky look. He also has red armored gaunlets on his wrists. He now has 5 smaller talons rather than the 4 he previously had. His tail has a red axe rather than the purple mace on the tip. His horns are still the same besides the ones on the tail being shrunk a little bit. The overall coloring marked that Leonidas was Pyrus and Darkus.

Drago: I'm surprised you kept on par with my evolutions Leo.

Leonidas: Same with you Drago.

 **Darkfire Leonidas's power level registered as 900 Gs**

Brice(Contacting Dan and the others): Hello, you guys still alive?

Dan: Yes, we just destroyed the BT system.

Pritchard: Good, now are you able to deport these Bakugan back to Vestroia?

Brice: Pritchard, really?

Drago: He does have a point, you guys do need help there.

Runo: Brice, once we are out of this mess, i swear!

Brice: Welp bye.

Narrator: Brice hangs up. The Bakugan were sent back to Vestroia. Soon the others returned home with Ferdinand going though the teleporter again.

Brice: Hey, welcome back half-cousin.

Ferdinand: Hey.

Pritchard: You made it, uh, how's DragoLeo?

Ferdinand: Evolved.

Kyle: What?!

Ferdinand: Currently at 900 Gs. Seems to be a Darkus and Ventus attrubute. Registered as Hyper Leonidas.

Narrator: Hyper Leonidas was evolved twice, he looks just like Darkfire Leonidas but has a green coloring rather than a red one, he also has a spear for tail rather than an axe. Of course the previous evolution was Cross Leonidas. The difference is while Darkfire Leonidas doesn't spin anymore in his ball form, Hyper Leonidas still does it. Also, Darkfire Leonidas opens up similar to how Helix Dragonoid opens up. Hyper Leonidas opens up similarly to Neo Dragonoid.

Ferdinand: Anyways, any anomolies?

Dan: Yes, four bakugan appeared out of nowhere, and Spectra attacked us again.

Ferdinand: Hey Marduk, wanna trade?

Marduk: Are you serious?

Ferdinand: Yes, you guys know this one more than I do.

Marduk: Alright.

Narrator: Marduk and Ferdinand traded Bakugan to cater to their skills.

End: Chapter 12

End: Vexos

End: Arc 1(I think)


	13. Nefare's Retreat

Author's error: I did forget to mention that Vladitor still remains in the same form but he does get a G-Power boost. I'm going to say he's compatible with battle gear in his Wilda-like bakugan form, again, another mistake as I did not expect Battle Gear to arrive that early. Leonidas will be compatible with battle gear, which is going to have me think about which battle gear they will use.

Author's Note: Also, from now on, I'm going to name Dharaknoid Leonidas as Leonidas and Dragonoid Leonidas as Dragonidas because I'm sick and tired of the confusion. Also keep in mind that Dharaknoid Leonidas is the same one that I used in the Season 1 Fanfiction.

Narrator: At the LA Brawler's house.

Keith: So, what should I do? I'm sure Mira wouldn't like me.

Pritchard: Maybe take off the Mask and get something else on besides that outfit. Then meet up with her. Usually, a simple apology can help with your relationship as well. Also, don't try to show yourself as "Spectra" too much.

Keith: So what about my relations with the Vexos, wouldn't Mira hate me for that?

Pritchard: Again, let's get past this, because, one, I need to get to a trade school for computer programming and aircraft design, two, I don't want to talk about this, and three, don't worry about that, Mira didn't ditch me for those relations, besides she would have more remorse for her brother.

Keith: Are you still going to help Kyle when Shadernoid comes?

Pritchard: Yes, but I'm not having him run from the battle this time, we barely beat him last time, the Bakugan is more powerful than Farbros for crying out loud.

Keith: What about Naga?

Pritchard: Is that even a question? Yes. Just go do whatever you need to do and meet up with Mira.

Keith: Alright.

Narrator: Pritchard went off to trade school while Keith went to get ready to meet up with Mira.

Narrator: At the Park.

Dan: Hey Mira, what are you doing up so early?

Mira: Huh? I don't know.

Narrator: Keith showed up to surprise Mira. The other Brawlers excluding Brice and Pritchard, since they were doing their thing, catched up. Kyle, Marduk and Ferdinand were just at the park walking to the table.

Kyle: So where's Brice and Pritchard?

Ferdinand: They are going to a trade school to finish things before they go to a new job.

Marduk: How old are they?

Ferdinand: They just graduated.

Kyle: Really?

Ferdinand: Yeah, they aren't much older than you guys. Shun is probably slightly older than Pritchard.

Marduk: What about Brice.

Ferdinand: Brice is definitely older, but that doesn't make Pritchard any dumber, but he can be a pain in the neck sometimes.

Marduk: Probably because you guys are on your Phone.

Ferdinand: Okay fine, you got me.

Narrator: The three laughed about it.

Dan: Just in time you three.

Ferdinand: What happened?

Marucho: We are just on our way to my house, would you guys like to come?

Kyle: Sure?

Marduk: Why not? What about you Ferdinand, you staying like your cousins?

Ferdinand: Heh, nah, I think I'll come.

Narrator: In the operation room in Marucho's house.

Marucho: I want to show you guys something, it's the data we found from the battle we seen a few days ago.

Dan: What is that?

Marucho(Pulling up another DNA sample): Now look here. The one on the right is the Data we recieved.

Shun: All those strands are practically Identical.

Marucho: Nope I think you are wrong Shun. Let's take a closer look.

DharakLeo:It didn't do with me last time.

Ferdinand: We'll do you too Leo, but please, don't get too mad about a few days ago.

Marucho: Nope and those strands are exactly the same.

Narrator: The Brawlers thought of a plan for Drago, they even thought about the Vexos as well.

Kyle: So what about Leo?

Drago: What?!

Leonidas: I'm okay with that.

Drago: Leo, you made your decision very blantly, why?!

Leonidas: Because, It's not like we are going to have permanent implants like Vladitor did. After all, I understand Vladitor is a mindless piece of machinery like Helios, maybe we can call them handicapped while you're at it.

Vladitor: Leo, please.

Drago: No, he has a point. I didn't mean it Vladitor.

Helios: Doesn't that make me right?

Leonidas: And you Helios, after all, you are the reason why Drago said such a thing.

Vladitor: Well no need for apologies now, right Drago?

Dragonidas: Can you stop fighting.

Keith: Leo is not much different from Drago, how would Battle Gear affect him differently?

Marucho(Pulling up Leonidas's DNA): Well he was not created by Code Eve, keep that in mind.

Narrator: That DNA seems to exactly match the DNA from both Drago and the new Bakugan.

Kyle: Could we be able to get Leonidas battle gear?

Keith: Yes, we still can, but keep in mind that Leonidas has to be careful that he doesn't use Dextra attacks with that Battle gear, not as consecutive abilities anyways.

Ferdinand: Excuse me, did you just say "Dextra" attacks?

Keith: Yes, and your Bakugan actually use Dextra attacks too.

Marucho: Yes, Dragonidas is the same here too. And Keith has a point. Eventhough both Leonidas' are the same DNA as the rest, Dextra attacks will not go well as they do have some difference from Drago's Dextra attacks. Both Leonidas' Dextra attacks seem more powerful with the fact that they are both born in the Doom Dimension. If they use consecutive abilities with their Battletraps, they could blow a fuse. Not that they would destroy the user, but it would not go so well mid-battle, especially in Bakugan Interspace where you are going to clean it up, and trust me, we are not having your Bakugan clean it up.

Leonidas: And what if I were to consider cleaning it up.

Marucho: Like I said, this means you have bragging rights with your partner, just try not to smash him, or drop a piece on him.

Leonidas: Why would I?

Narrator: At Vexos HQ, after the meeting with the Vexos HC and Professor Clay.

Zenoheld: I didn't call you here Nefare.

Nefare: No, but I do have something I'd like you to reconsider.

Zenoheld: Are you questioning my authority?!

Nefare: No, besides, if I didn't like your authority, I could've always blown your HQ up and leave it like it was rings on that planet.

Zenoheld: Okay, what is it that you want?

Nefare: To be a member of the Vexos High Command.

Zenoheld(Nervously): You don't have to ask, you are already in that rank.

Nefare: Secondly, judging that you guys don't seem to bode with me very well, how about trade relations?

Zenoheld: Anything for you!

Nefare: No, this is for you. You already seem very overwelmed with my comment, I was joking with you.

Zenoheld(In relief): Never do that to me again.

Nefare: I won't, but another thing I ask is that you get battle gear ready for Shadernoid as well, that's my only request. Any G Power from 0 to whatever is okay as long as it preforms well enough.

Zenoheld:And what is well enough?

Nefare: Until you feel like it's enough. Maybe use the other Bakugans as an example.

Narrator: After the battle between Dan and Keith in Bakugan Interspace.

Marduk: How about another test while Drago is recovering?

Kyle: Are you sure about this?

Keith: Why not? A battle with Leo going against both Dragonidas and Vladitor would be a good match.

Shun: Hold up! Didn't you just see Drago?! I mean Leo could end up the same way.

Ferdinand: If Leo agrees, we can't stop them. Leo! Do you still want to do this, even considering what just happened?

Leonidas: I'm up for the risk.

Baron: What!

Ace: Leo, I don't know what kind of Bakugan you are, who knows, maybe the Vexos attacked Vestroia because of you.

Narrator: After what Ace just said, everyone besides the Bakugan and Ferdinand argued very loudly.

Percival: I understand what Leo just said was out of turn, but after what Ace said, of course this can turn into a fight between them.

Dan: You know what Ferdinand, it doesn't matter if Leo agrees or not, he's not ending up like Drago!

Narrator: Dan also punches Ferdinand in the lips, nearly bursting them.

Ferdinand(Just ready for it): You know, you are sure in it for a really bad time.

Kyle(Pushing them away from eachother): Hey, remember what you guys agreed on, the more we fight, the more we seperate, understand?!

Ferdinand: Pity for you.

Leonidas: I don't know why you fight over something that may be needed to fight Shadernoid in the future.

Shun: I see where you are going now, this isn't about power, you want to be the ultimate Bakugan so you could defeat Shadernoid.

Kyle: So what do you guys say?

Marduk: Alright.

Ferdinand: We'll do it.

Kyle, Marduk and Ferdinand: Gaunlet Power Strike!

Narrator: The Battle of Kyle Vs Marduk and Ferdinand starts.

Kyle: Gate card set!

Participants: Bakugan Brawl!

Kyle: Darkfire Leonidas Stand!

Marduk: Abyss Arcblade Vladitor Stand!

Ferdinand: Hyper Leonidas stand!

Pyrus/Darkus Darkfire Leonidas's Power Level at 900 Gs

Darkus Abyss Arcblade Vladitor's Power level at 900 Gs

Pyrus/Ventus Hyper Leonidas's Power Leve; at 900 Gs

Kyle's Gaunlet: Readying Jet Sabre

Marduk's Gaunlet: Readying Archwing

Ferdinand's Gaunlet: Readying Boomix

Participants: Battle Gear, Boost!

Vladitor and Dragonidas's Power Levels combined at 2000 Gs

Leonidas's Power Level at 1000 Gs

Kyle: Consecutive ability activate! Darkfire Channeler.(400 Gs from all opponent bakugan to user)

Ferdinand: Consecutive ability activate, Rail Shot!(+800 Gs)

Leonidas's Power Level at 2600 Gs

Vladitor and Dragonidas's Power Level at 2800 Gs)

Marduk: Consecutive Ability activate! Arcblade Charge!(+800 Gs)

Kyle: Consecutive Ability Activate! Darkfire Parry!(+1000 as defensive)

Both team's power levels at 3600 Gs

Shun: Woah, this is the highest Leonidas has gone without Maxus capabilities!

Keith: How's the system holding Marucho.

Marucho: it's stable despite the Bakugan's power levels going way past the limit. Vladitor may be right.

Kyle: Ability activate, EMP Eraser.(+500)

Shun: Welp, time to evacuate

Marucho: Don't worry, Bakugan Interspace will withstand EMP's, besides that's just a nickname Kyle had for the ability, Omega Nullifier Blast.

Gaunlet: Marduk and Ferdinand's Life force at 0%, Winner Kyle, Special rules applied, all Bakugans returning to their rightful partners.

Narrator: Dragonidas and Vladitor returned to their owners, but Leonidas was still in his full form and he's going through the same process as Drago did.

Kyle: You alright Leo?!

Leonidas: Yes, give me a second to adjust to this!

Marucho: Do I need to close this arena.

Leonidas: No don't!

Narrator: Soon Leonidas adjusted to the power and returned to his ball form.

Kyle: Leo, you alright?

Leonidas: Yes, I am partn-

Nerrator: Leonidas fell to his side just like Drago did.

Kyle: Leo!

Narrator: The Brawlers got out of Bakugan Interspace and kept some watch on Drago and Leonidas, hoping they are doing well, especially Leonidas. Soon the two woke up. Dan was still walking back and forth while Kyle was sitting down with his head down.

Leonidas: Hey, cheer up Kyle, Marucho is an expert from what I heard.

Kyle: I know Leo, I just didn't want something like that to happen again.

Leonidas: I'll be fine Kyle. this time is different. I told Marucho to let me adjust to the battle gear just because of its origin. From now on, I'll be alright.

Kyle: Okay Leo.

Narrator: Meanwhile at Vexos HQ,5 of the Vexos HC including Nefare was bowing down to Zenoheld while Hydron was standing up beside Zenoheld's throne. Zenoheld discussed his intentions to destroy Vestal.

Nefare(whispering): Well he is just plain mad. Go with the flow for now.

Shadow(silently): Coo koo.

Mylene: Knock it off, he'll hear you.

Narrator: Zenoheld brags about it a little more.

Volt: Excuse me sir.

Zenoheld: Hmm?

Volt: The original plan was to get revenge on those brawlers who got us kicked out of Vestal, but this new mission of yours is wrong, it involves the destruction of innocients, it's not cool to punish people who did no harm to us, we won't do it.

Mylene: Just stop it!

Nefare: Damn it Volt!

Zenoheld: How dare you question me!

Hydron(Kicking Volt, knocking him back): Disloyal scum! You're a soldier Volt, not a peacemaker! All you need to do is be quiet and take orders like a good little doggie.

Nefare: Excuse me sir, but what Volt said was a suggestion, not an order. One of the Brawlers named "Kyle" made a transdimensional communicator for Vestal, so if they were to contact the resistance, we can expect reinforcements coming at us.

Hydron: You too!

Zenoheld: Hydron, as you were.

Hydron: But father, he just took sides with Volt!

Zenoheld: No he's not. infact he made a very good suggestion, we wait for the resistance to come and take them out from there.

Narrator: After several betrayals. Nefare decides to have a visit with Zenoheld at the arena Farbros was at.

Zenoheld: What brings you here Nefare.

Nefare: At first I though we were just there to exact revenge on the brawlers, you know that right?

Zenoheld: Right? What is the problem?

Nefare: Vestal is a major trade partner with Gundalia, I'd recommend you call that BT system off, or you will go to war with Gundalia.

Zenoheld: How dare you question my authority.

Nefare: What? You are not scared like last time?

Zenoheld: You made a mistake trading with us, remember, so now you can't go back.

Nefare: I agree, but I can move forward.

Narrator: Nefare readies his gaunlet.

Zenoheld: Don't get too overzealous Gundalian, you haven't faced me yet! Besides, you are already sparring, not only against the Vexos, but the rest as well.

Nefare: That's fine by me. Gaunlet...

Nefare and Zenoheld: Power strike!

Nefare: Bakugan Brawl! Shadernoid stand!

Zenoheld: Bakugan brawl! Shade Romulus stand!

Both Bakugan's Power Levels at 1500 Gs each.

Nefare: Really, if that thing got vaporized by a lowly bakugan, why do you insist on taking me down with that.

Shadernoid: You know I could just rip that tin can piece by piece.

Zenoheld: Grr! Ability Activate! Mechtania Destroyer!(+1000 Gs)

Nefare: Ability Activate, Dextra Blazer!(+1000 Gs)

Zenoheld: You think this is just some machinery, this is not a mechanical Bakugan like the others, this is one fitted with your Bakugan's Power.

Nefare: Hehehe.

Zenoheld: What's so funny!

Nefare: It's funny how a King wants to do what's best for himself, yet, he can't accept the fact that he's going against four worlds here, and he barely has control of a city. Why can't you just give up, you know what's best for you your royal heinous.

Zenoheld: You never give up.

Nefare: I never tried.

Nefare's gaunlet: Readying Death Carronade.

Zenoheld: Two can play at that game.

Zenoheld's Gaunlet: Readying Pluto's Wrath(Variant).

Narrator: Death Carronade and Pluto's Wrath are dual wield cannons that carry devistating power. Death Cannon was tested on a building that was protected by plating strong enough to withstand a nuclear air burst. The building was disenegrated by the battle gear. Both battle gears stand at 100 Gs

Zenoheld and Nefare: Batle gear boost!

Both Bakugan's Power levels at 2600 Gs

Nefare: You know... ' .

Narrator: A mysterious Bakugan is deployed by Nefare after combining from multiple battle gears. It looks like a Leonidasnoid like Bakugan with a hole in the center which looks like a command center for Shadernoid to control the the machine.

Zenoheld: Wh-What is that!

Nefare: Shadernoid Colussus. Nice meeting you Zenoheld! Colussus ability activate!

!(+40000 Gs)

Zenoheld: Teleport me back to safety!

Narrator: Zenoheld teleported to safety while the attack vaporized half the arena and the moon that they were near. Shadernoid and his Battle Gears were returned to ball forms.

Nefare: Well Shadernoid it seems like we are having peace for a few years or so, let's go home.

Narrator: Nefare returned to Gundalia as a civilian there. Meanwhile, at the Vexos HQ Teleportation Hub.

Professor Clay: Are you alright?

Zenoheld: Yes, he nearly had me gone. Any data on that Bakugan colussus?

Professor Clay: Seemed like something beyond a multiversial level. Not only the moon was vaporized, it's atoms are no longer there.

Zenoheld: Why haven't he told me about this though?

Professor Clay: Maybe he is rather merciful.

Zenoheld: That seems to be the case.

End: Chapter 13


	14. A Party in Space

Narrator: At Marucho's House after the retreat of Nefare and the expected defeat of Hydron.

Julie: Hey everyone, it's cake time!

Dan: Cake time?

Kyle: What's the occasion?

Baron: I didn't know this was gonna happen.

Marduk: Hey where's Leo, Vladitor, and Dragonidas?

Ferdinand: I have no Idea.

Runo: Ta da!

Narrator: Runo lifted the lid with all the Bakugan there besides Leonidas, Vladitor, and Dragonidas there as it seemed like.

Dan: What the-

Narrator: Everyone was confused about the occasion.

Drago: Why so glum guys?, we wanted to throw a party for Keith and Helios to stay.

Julie: Welcome to the family you guys!

Narrator: Keith was confused for a second. Everyone even started laughing at the moment. Then they had their conversation. Keith took his first slice of the cake, then everyone followed. Kyle, Marduk, and Ferdinand were the last three.

Kyle: Hey guys, why is my piece moving?

Marduk: Yeah, mine is moving too!

Ferdinand: Same here!

Narrator: The three missing bakugan jumped out of the cake.

Drago: Really, you guys took a strange spot to be in.

Leonidas: What did you expect, we wanted some piece and quiet.

Runo: So you are not mad at all about the heat, were you?

Vladitor: No, not at all, Leo kept us safe from the heat.

Narrator: Everyone ate and soon went to bed, the only ones awake were Keith, Helios, and Leonidas. Keith and Helios left, and Leonidas heard everything.

Leonidas(Whispering): Kyle wake up.

Kyle(SIlently): What is it, can you see I'm trying to sleep?

Leonidas: Keith and Helios left? I suspect they are going after Zenoheld.

Kyle: What. Why are they doing this so late?

Leonidas: I don't know, but it's best we help.

Kyle: Alright.

Narrator: Kyle and Leonidas went on the Vestal ship Ferdinand designed and followed Keith's ship in stealth mode. They soon see the entire Vexos HQ in front of them.

Kyle: Now this is something!

Leonidas: So this is what they are after.

Kyle: Uh, Megallan AI, Scan all cameras for anomolies besides Vexos HQ and Nefare being there.

AI: Spectra's ship is detected, Nefare is gone due to relations with Vexos, Kenway is present in the scene.

Kyle: What!

Leonidas: That traitor!

AI: Locked on projectile detected from Bakugan. Base Power Level 3900, Attributes, Darkus and Ventus, Maxus Hyper Dragonoid Leonidas. Gaunlet Power Strike, deploying Maxus Bakugan and ejecting pilot to nearby satalite or planet.

Narrator: Kyle and Leonidas were sent to the Moon where Spectra and Helios were heading. Leonidas got near Kyle so he can hold on to the Maxus.

Kyle: Nice save Leo.

Leonidas: Thanks. Is that who we are looking for?

Kyle(Looking at Maxus Helios): Yes.

Narrator: Kyle and Leonidas made it to the satalite somewhat close to the fight between Zenoheld and Keith. What appears to be Kenway and his Maxus Bakugan got infront of Leonidas and Kyle to block the way.

Kyle: What are you doing!

?: Saving Zenoheld.

Kyle: This is not okay! This is billions of lives at stake Ferdinand!

?: Have they not told you yet! Ferdinand is gone!

Kyle: What are you talking about!

Kenway: That alternative world you were at, where the resistance were losing. Although Vladitor and I went to Vestal with a call from the Vexos, I managed to use him to destroy leonidas before you had the chance to leave the doom dimension. I may have lost Vladitor there, but it doesn't matter, I now have the very Bakugan who can destroy Leonidas here! Leonidas himself.

Kyle: What! This doesn't make sense!

?: Oh, but it does old rival.

Kyle: Marduk!?

Marduk: You see, in your world, Vladitor gives his remaining power to Leonidas, but in mine, no, Leonidas doesn't give his power to Vladitor.

Kyle: i don't believe him, is this true Leo, were you not going to give your power to Vladitor?!

Leonidas: I hate to admit it, but yes.

Kyle: What!?

Narrator: Kyle is already shocked in guilt, this allowed Marduk 2 to attack them off guard.

Marduk: Heh, goodbye Leonidas, Ability activate, Dextra Finale.(+3000 Gs)

?: Ability activate, Blistering Eraser! Plus Triple fusion ability activate! Plasma enhancer, plus Thermal channeler, plus Heated destructor!(+2400 Gs)

Narrator: The blast managed to counter Maxus Dragonidas's attack.

Kyle: Pritchard! Brice!

Pritchard: Hold it! After what that lying jerk just said, I'm willing to take the fight straight to him!

Brice(On speaker): Good Fusion!

Pritchard: Thanks

Sabredrac's Power Level at 3000 Gs.

Leonidas and Sabredrac's combined Power Levels at 7300 Gs

Maxus Dragonidas's Power Level at 7300 Gs

Marduk 2: Ability activate! Dextra Destructor, plus fusion ability activate! Dimensional Blaster!(+6000 Gs)

Kyle: Ability activate! Dextra Harbinger! Plus fusion ability activate! DarkFire splitter!(+6000 Gs)

Pritchard: Ability activate! Blistering Eradicator!(+1000).

Marduk 2: I will not lose, I will not lose! I will no-

Narrator: Both Marduk 2 and Dragonidas were vaporized within a split second.

Kyle: I'm sorry Dragonidas.

Narrator: Alternator X starts to deploy.

Pritchard: Kyle, get out of range NOW!

Narrator: Helios, Sabredrac, Vulcan, and Leonidas gets out of range of the planet before the blast hit them.

Kyle: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Pritchard: The BT System. This one seems a bit stronger.

Narrator: Kyle and Pritchard joined Spectra and Gus on the final assault.

Spectra: You guys!?

Pritchard: Yes.

Kyle: Leonidas saw you left so we came to you guys with the Ship Kenway had.

Spectra: Are you talking about Ferdinand?!

Pritchard: I'm sorry, that name ambushed us.

End: Chapter 14.

End: Kenway

End: Dragonidas.

Pritchard as Concluder of chapter: One final push is all we need. Leonidas may be a strong Bakugan here, but we need help from the other brawlers to pull this off. It's only a matter of time before the Vexos attempts to destroy Vestal, It's too bad we lost a friend here, but we got to set that aside for a later time and shut this monstrosity down. See you next time, on the "Siege of Farbros".

 _Incoming teaser._

 _Nefare: Dang it, I wish we can hold off long enough._

 _Shadernoid: What is it?_

 _Nefare: When Marduk 2 was taken off the map, this led to some tensions._

 _Shadernoid: Really?_

 _Nefare: Kenway was a huge trader with Nethia, so considering that he's gone by Kyle hands, this may lead to a war involving Nethia, Gundalia, and Earth._

 _Shadernoid: I guess that spy work didn't work so well for us did it?_

 _Nefare: Honestly, I don't know how to explain this to Kyle or any of the Brawlers, i'll try and get enough time to think about it._


	15. Siege of Farbros(Story 2 Finale)

Author's note: We have an open poll for the incoming stories. If you want a season 5, it's a yes, if you dont, it's a no. It is also on my profile at: u/8370719/KnyferPC#

Kyle as Narrator: Last time, on Bakugan: Leonidas's Continuation, Zenoheld has launched his final assault, Pritchard came in with a fused Bakugan called Sabredrac to help even the odds, however, our battle has only just begun and reinforcements are coming. Rest Dragonidas, you deserve the sleep.

Narrator: At BT System, the battle is very heated, even Leonidas is not doing well.

Leonidas: How much fire power does this thing have!

Narrator: Meanwhile, at the destroyed Vexos HQ where the BT system was deployed, the other Brawlers besides Brice made it.

Marduk: You know, lets help them.

Dan, Mira, Ace, Baron, Shun, Marucho, and Marduk: Bakugan Brawl!

Dan: Helix Dragonoid stand!

Mira: Magma Wilda stand!

Shun: Master Ingram stand!

Ace: Midnight Percival stand!

Baron: Saint Nemus stand!

Marucho: Elfin and Preyas stand!

Marduk: Abyss Vladitor Stand!

Narrator: Meanwhile at the BT system battle. where Helios and Vulcan were stuck.

Kyle: We gotta help them.

Pritchard: Agreed!

Zenoheld: Nice try.

Narrator: Zenoheld used a chainshot on Leonidas and Sabredrac.

Zenoheld: Checkmate.

Dan: Ability activate, Galactic Dragon!

Narrator: Drago freed the four bakugan from Farbros's Grip

Kyle: That was close, thanks Dan.

Dan: Don't you mention it fanboy!

Pritchard: Did he just call you...

Kyle: Yes, he did.

Narrator: The Bakugan fired their shots on the traps, now they fire shots on the window.

Gus: Ability activate Power Knuckle!

Kyle: Ability activate! Darkfire Eraser!

Marduk: Ability activate! Abyss Shocker!

Narrator: And no damage. The Brawlers started firing shots at weakpoints. The BT System then attempts to fire a shot at Dragonoid.

Marucho: Oh no!

Baron: Watch out Drago, ability activate! Sparkly Roa!

Marucho: Ability activate! Mega Blue Shield!

Marduk: Ability activate! Darkus Shield Enchancer!

Mira: Ability activate! Force Ball

Ace: Double ability activate!

Kyle: Ability activate! Abyss Blaster!

Pritchard: Ability activate! Fire shield!

Narrator: The Brawlers managed to deflect all four beams, however one fired from the bottom and it wasn't aiming at Drago.

Ace: He sure missed this time.

Vladitor: No he didn't!

Narrator: Vladitor set Marduk near Pritchard.

Marduk: Vladitor what are you doing!

Vladitor: Something you don't like.

Narrator: The attack zipped past the other Bakugan except one.

Shun: Wait a second!

Marduk: That attack is heading straight for Leo!

Narrator: Meanwhile at BT system.

Zenoheld: If Drago doesn't die there, it's going to be one of those nuisances.

Narrator: Vladitor got infront of Leonidas to block the attack.

Zenoheld: I was hoping for such.

Narrator: Meanwhile at the siege. Vladitor got struck by the attack.

Leonidas: Vladitor!

Vladitor: I told you, I wouldn't let you down.

Narrator: Vladitor died seconds later, thats when all the fortresses.

Leonidas: d!

Narrator: Leonidas is powered by the anger he's going through. Kyle sees a new ability card in his deck.

Kyle: Ability activate! Dextra Annihlator!

Narrator: Leonidas uses the crystal energy he uses and bombards both the Fortresses and the BT System.

Zenoheld: What is this!

Professor Clay: You need a power level Zenoheld?

Zenoheld: While you are deploying reinforcements, show me it.

AI: Darkfire Leonidas's power level at 40000 Gs

Zenoheld: Make sure they don't get in. I'll contact Nefare.

Nefare: Seems like someone needs my help.

Zenoheld: Yes we do.

Kyle: So what about me and Leo?

Shun: You guys stay here to help Marucho and Pritchard.

Kyle: Alright!

Narrator: Dan, Shun, Ace, and Baron attacks the core. Mira and Keith tries to get Professor Clay out. The rest are protecting the outside.

Kyle: I find it strange why we dont get to go with them.

Leonidas: Don't worry Kyle, we are almost done here.

Narrator: A White Bakugan appears to come after the BT system.

Kyle: Nefare, you came to help?

Nefare: Yes, I came here to help Zenoheld off this mess.

Kyle: Then you will go through us.

Nefare: Ability activate, Dextra counter!

Narrator: Shadernoid and Leonidas's power levels are now even.

Kyle: Ability activate! Darkfire Eradicator!(+800)

Nefare: Ability activate! Shadow Flare!(+800)

Narrator: Nefare and Kyle activated their Gaunlet swords. They are now clashing with eachother as well.

Kyle: You know this is not good for either of us!

Nefare: Oh, but it's good for me!

Narrator: Kyle pushed back Nefare. Nefare swinged his weapon at Kyle, Kyle dodges. Then they clashed at eachother again, this time, swords pointing down.

Nefare: Do you ever give up.

Kyle: I never learned.

Narrator: Kyle kicked Nefare's knee, Kyle then swinged his sword at Nefare's head, Nefare tries to parry but ended up in a locked position where all he can do is try and hold Kyle's sword away from his neck.

Kyle: You know, you can just simply surrender at this point.

Nefare: Heh, do you even know how I got here?

Narrator: Nefare and his Bakugan teleported out of the BT System .

Kyle: Dang it.

?(Contacting Kyle): Hello, are you there?

Kyle: Yes, who are you?

Ferdinand: It's me, Ferdinand, where are you? Things are getting rough here.

Kyle: I'm just outside the BT system here, why?

Ferdinand: Get Pritchard to help you on his bakugan, you need to get Leonidas in his ball form and throw him at the hallway behind you, have him go to the other side of that hall and have him open a portal back to Earth.

Kyle: Okay, you ready Leo?

Narrator: Leonidas goes back into his ball form.

Leonidas: Ready.

Kyle: Bakugan Brawl!

Narrator: Leonidas was thrown at toward the other side of the hall where the door was, Leonidas used one of his Abyss core abilities to melt the door to get through.

Ferdinand: Is that you Leo?

Leonidas(Opening a portal): Yes.

Narrator: Leonidas and Ferdinand went through the portal, Pritchard defused Sabredrac and had Kyle and Marduk use Dracoid while Pritchard used Excalibur. This was when the core of the BT System was destroyed.

Kyle: What's going on?!

Pritchard: The end of this war with these Vexos, hurry, go to Spectra's ship over there, we'll be safe from the blast in that ship.

Narrator: Kyle, Marduk, and Pritchard went with the other Brawlers back to the ship.

Pritchard: Alright everyone except one except three are accounted for, one has died by Vexos's hand, one has died because we didn't have a choice, and another one is missing in action because someone threw their Bakugan straight into the solitary confinement room of the Vexos ship, anyone know who's idea it was.

Narrator: A portal opened with both Leonidas and Ferdinand going through it.

Ferdinand: It was my idea.

Dan: Hold up! You were captured by the Vexos and you haven't told us this entire time!

Kyle: Chill out Dan, the BT System did have a jammed signal until we got in.

Marduk: He has a point, our gaunlet's were picking up radio frequencies which almost always static.

Marucho: So what about this Nefare guy? We just saw you two fighting the same way Dan and Spectra had at the Palace Dimension Controller.

Kyle: I don't know who he is, he just lashed out at me with a White Bakugan who seemed to look like Leo.

Ferdinand: Allow me to explain.

Narrator: Everyone was baffled by what Ferdinand just said.

Ferdinand: Nefare and his Bakugan Shadernoid are Gundalians responsible for espionage in Vestroia, Vestal. Earth, and even the Vexos HQ. Really, people like Kyle didn't get their Bakugan out of luck, they got their Bakugan from years of space wars between factions. You see, Naga was not always evil, he was actually a caring Bakugan like Wavern, but Shadernoid corrupted his mind and used it as a way to cause more chaos. Vladitor was the one who created the silent orb, causing him to, although have full control of the orb, he also accidentally created Leonidas, and eventually, Shadernoid.

Dan: Is he making things up here?!

Drago: No, he's telling the truth, Naga was a good Bakugan in the beginning, he was even one of the Bakugans who banished Vladitor to the doom dimension.

Marduk: So thats why Hal-G didn't want a deal with Vladitor anymore?

Ferdinand: Yes, thats exactly it, but that doesn't mean Shadernoid is no longer corrupt. Shadernoid is actually more corrupt than you think. He may seem like a normal Bakugan if you knew him as an ally, but that's just meant to cover for his alibi. I highly recommend Marucho keeps Bakugan Interspace secure until we are trained enough.

Marucho: Alright, I can do that.

End: Chapter 15

End: Vexos(For good)

End: Season 2

 _Emporer Barodus: So, what's the mission report?_

 _Nefare: It was a failure, although Vladitor and Dragonoid Leonidas is dead, the BT System was destroyed. it turned out a Brawler known as Kyle and his Bakugan, Darkfire Dharaknoid Leonidas managed to hold us back._

 _Barodus: Although we lost that war diplomacy wise, it seemed like a victory for us casualty wise, however, you misused Shadernoid Colussus, which was meant for Leonidas. And you did fight against our allies, although that is completely understandable as they did try to destroy a trade ally. I'm however revoking your rights to use the Colussus._

 _Nefare: Yes Emporer._

 _Barodus: I need you to be a spectator in Kyle's brawls. When the time is right, you go for him again._


End file.
